Kingdom Hearts: The Traversing Thunderbolt
by FossilDynamite
Summary: After having a strange dream one night. Ash will come to realize that his dream was real and he was destined to be a Keyblade Wielder, when dark creatures known as the Heartless invades his world and causes him, his Pokémon and closest friends to go on an epic journey. They'll meet some new friends and foes along the way while saving the many worlds from Organization XIII's grasp.
1. Ash's Awakening, Part 1

**Disclaimer - I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Pokémon and never will for the rest of my life. I don't even own the characters and/or franchises that will appear throughout this story, but I honestly own the story's plot and whatever else is original in my books, besides a few things, like say Keyblades. ^-^'**

**Author's Note: This is like my second, or third, rewrite to a old Kingdom Hearts/Pokémon story of mine in the hay days of my old account. A year or two ago I think. Anyway, Ash will be sixteen in this story for I've heard from someone on DeviantArt that he's that old now when being in Unova. Also, this takes place after the Unova series and before the very start of the Kalos series. Thereby, Ash is only a day away from going to the Kalos region, which won't happen if you know Kingdom Hearts by now. Now let's go and dive into this story shall we?**

**I don't own the cover image to this story and beware of characters being out of character. ^-^'**

**Kingdom Hearts: The Traversing Thunderbolt**

**CHAPTER I: Ash's Awakening, Part 1.**

'_I've been having these really weird dreams lately. I don't know if they are for real or not, but they always happen to me when I fall asleep._'

_A wave of dark blue water washed on over the black screen to form a cathedral's outer walls and stained-glass windows. The words: _'**Transcending Stations of Awakening Hearts**'_ appeared on the cathedral's image in an eerie white color with golden borders. The name and image faded away, just as the red-and-black insignia of the Heartless flashed onscreen for a few seconds._

Ash 'Satoshi' Ketchum fell down in the mysterious depths of the dream-like ocean, his almond-colored eyes going forth with staring at the wall of darkness before him, watching how his last source of light was vanishing from his sights so quickly in a matter of seconds, shifting from a bluish green color to an eerie pitch-black. The black-haired teenager felt helpless when he couldn't move a single inch of his body, his raven-black hair and night attire, consisting of a cerulean-blue t-shirt and grey pants, fluttered loosely and freely in the unknown draft he was receiving so far.

He blinked his eyes to get a clearer view of his situation. Once. Twice. Thrice. Nope, it was still as dark and lifeless as black paint splashed on a once clean sheet of paper. And there appears to be no sign of intelligent life -besides Ash- anywhere in sight.

A few seconds later of momentarily floating around in the darkness, Ash abruptly felt his whole body turning around like an hourglass being flipped over, his uncovered feet touched down on Terra firma again, only with a added surprise. When the boy was pushed down by his own back due to gravity's force on his landing, he got a very good look of the floor he was standing on. He was really surprised. The so-called 'floor' was really just plain darkness making up solid ground for him; it was as black as the walls and ceiling around him.

But the Pokémon Trainer could honestly say it was all just a weird dream for standing on nothing was considered natural, right? Besides, he could breathe underwater and feel lighter than air itself.

Once he stood tall again on the 'black floor' and made sure he was safe and secured by now, Ash gave a quick look to himself and his surroundings before taking a step forward, only for the teenager to take a step back in surprise, when the 'black floor' suddenly sparked to life. The 'black floor' literally ripped itself apart like it was made of paper before flying off into the air, the ripped pieces of black paper morphed into something quite feathery and familiar to the boy. He couldn't believe it. Pidgeys. The paper turned into actual Pidgeys, only these ones were as white as fresh snow on the first day of winter. He was so awestruck by the sight of the winged Pokémon fluttering off to the direction of the darkness before him, that he didn't seem to take notice of the floor giving off a fluorescent glow.

"Whoa!" Ash gasped lightly as he watched the holy-colored Pidgeys flew right into and merged with the darkness surrounding him. He was so amazed about them disappearing into the black barrier that he had clearly forgotten about being able to talk again, or he simply didn't care.

Right then Ash took his sights down on the ground and took a step back as he gasped louder than before; his voice was even ricocheting off of the walls by now. What he saw was both amazing and weird at the same time. He was standing on a circular platform made of glass, stained-glass to be precise, like the ones found in churches. This one however was in a bluish green color with black lines etched on the borders of the stained-glass floor, most of the lines were depicted as circles -both great and small- with images on them like a fine work of art, but the pictures that was within each of these circles was the most staggering part to see in this mural, especially for Ash. On the largest, central circle of the mural close to him was a familiar, jackal-like Pokémon that the boy has seen in the past. Lucario. The jackal was meditating in a lotus position with his eyes closed and his arms crossed over his chest, while he sat behind a mass of bright green crystals. Mew, a pink cat-like Pokémon, was floating above the jackal's head and was mimicking the bigger Pokémon's actions, mostly with its eyes closed and its hands grasping each other like it was praying for good luck. The five smaller circles above the two Pokémon's heads held each an image, which was to the black-haired boy's surprise of being mug shots of Sir. Aaron, Regirock, Regice, Registeel and Queen Ilene, while the circles on the border had only the picture of a Time Flower on each one.

"Lucario," Ash muttered to himself softly as he suddenly felt a rush of memories starting to flash before his very eyes, memories mostly on about the Pokémon Trainer's past experiences with a certain Lucario in the Kanto region. Sir. Aaron's Lucario.

He could easily recall back the memory of trying to let him understand that not all humans are bad, not even Sir. Aaron. He could easily recall back the memory of telling him that he and Pikachu were best of friends. He could easily recall back the memory of them going to search for Pikachu and rescue him. He could easily recall back the memory of him and Lucario using Aura to save Mew and the Tree of Beginnings from dying. He could easily recall back the memory of Lucario crying when he found out that Sir. Aaron saw him as a friend, not a servant. He could easily recall back the memory of Lucario dying and turning into Aura himself. The whole entire memories of Lucario was like a moody trip down memory lane for Ash. The boy even found himself leaking tears from his brown eyes that cascaded down his cheeks and to the floor, each salty droplet tapping down on the glass mural below. He could even recall back the last words that Lucario said to him when he died.

_**(Flashback!)**_

_"**Lucario!**" Ash __cried _as he watched the jackal's body slowly fade away from existence, sparkles emanating from his glowing green form. "Please, hang on! You can't leave us yet!"

_Lucario groaned before replying: "I have to go. Sir. Aaron...is waiting for me," He slowly disappeared within a fade of aura energy. And Lucario was no more as he left Ash crying out his name for like eternity._

_**(End Flashback!)**_

Ash rubbed his eyes from the tears he was shedding before wiping his nose with the back of his left hand, sniffing out the last bit of sadness in him; the teenager knew in the end that Lucario was having a better life now in the land beyond life. The afterlife. He should know for when he saw the tapestry in the palace has changed to show Lucario standing alongside Sir. Aaron, thanks to Max's calculative eyes on pointing it out when Ash and his friends were saying their farewells to Queen Ilene.

_So much to do...so little time..._

Ash snapped his head up at the female voice ringing in his ears, the voice was as silent as a eerie whisper, but it was clearly heard in his head like someone was speaking to him right now, but the black-haired teenager could hardly find the voice anywhere.

_Take your time. The door won't open yet._

"Door? What door?" Ash blurted out all of a sudden from the mysterious voice's words, shaking his head from left to right. "**Where are you? Who are you?**"

_Don't be afraid for what your heart leads you to be._

"Huh?" Ash blinked in confusion.

_Take a step forward, you can do that right?_

"Of course, I can," Ash said boldly before it all drained out as he looked down to his naked feet. "I think," He slowly took a step forward as he hoped for to do, smiling and laughing a little as his whole foot touched down on the floor of glass. "Alright!" He took a few steps forward, before jumping back a bit when he saw a glimmer of light above him. "Whoa!"

Three beams of golden-ish, white light came searing down from the black sky to the stained-glass floor, hitting it without breaking the glass apart, the columns of luminance stayed where they stood before Ash's vision. One on his left. One on his right and one before him. Each one was found close to the border of the spherical mural. The light beams suddenly changed they're appearances into balls of golden-ish white light, each one hovering above the glass mural in a position that the boy can grab a hold of them.

_Power sleeps within your heart..._

The orb of light on his left exploded with a bright flash of white to reveal a stunning sword, hovering in the air so gracefully by a plethora of shimmering, golden sparkles. The short sword had a silver-colored blade and a golden-colored hilt and pommel, a red circle was pressed on the center of the hilt along with a strange, rounded, black head with big round ears in a black color. The handle of the stunning sword was black with blue 'x's decorating the exterior.

_If you give it time to form..._

The light orb on his right vanished in a white flash to show a broad shield, floating above the stained-glass mural around a field of glowing sparks of gold. The shield was square-like with the bottom corners being rounded to a tip; it was mostly bordered red with silver bolts on the corners of the shield. The face of the broad shield was black, save for the prominent head on the center that was the same one on the sword's hilt, the strange head was red with a yellow outline.

_It will give you strength..._

The orb of light before him dissipated in a flash to reveal an elegant staff, suspended in midair from the floor by a shimmering wave of golden-ish particles. The staff's handle was predominantly green-colored with both ends being tan; on the tip of the handle was a wide, brown disk that was connected to the staff's handle. The head of the elegant staff was a large, blue crystal in the same shape and appearance as the ones on the sword and shield.

_Choose wisely for the decision is irreversible._

"The decision is irreversible?" Ash asked to no one in particular, scanning the three floating items of choice before him. He placed his right hand on his chin and started to think, one of the most rarest things he does before. "Okay, sword equals power right?" He mused before starting to pace back and forth in his spot. "So...the staff means magic and the shield is for defense. But I gotta pick the right one here. One false move and there is no turning back, I gotta do this right by following what my heart and soul wants instead."

It took the Pokémon Trainer only a single minute to come up with his final decision. Smiling to himself with satisfaction, Ash soon walked up slowly to one of the floating weapons on the stained-glass mural, reaching out his right hand to grab hold of his weapon of choice. The sword.

_The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Is this the power you seek?_

The teenager nodded his head for a yes. Before long, the sword vanished in a flash of bright light and the boy took a step back in confusion, wondering if he didn't see his choice just disappear before his very eyes.

_Your path is set. Now, which one would you give up in exchange?_

"Give up? Aww man, you didn't said anything about giving up," Ash groaned defiantly as he turned around to face the remaining weapons, the staff and shield. "Okay, now which one should I give up?"

The black-haired boy didn't think this time on which to choose as he went up to the staff, reaching out to grab hold of its slender rod with his right hand as the voice came back again.

_The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. You give up this power?_

Ash nodded his head again as a positive reply. On cue, the staff disappeared similar to how the sword did and this time, the boy wasn't recoiling back on the white flash or that it had vanished in his sights.

_You've chosen the power of the warrior. You've given up the power of the mystic. Is this the form you choose?_

"Yeah!" Ash replied to the mysterious female voice.

_Good. Your second trial is about to start._

"Huh, second trial?" Ash blinked confused yet again. "What does she mean by that?" Suddenly, another flash came bursting from behind him and the boy was surprised enough to turn around to see the shield was gone too. "What the..."

Ash's voice died down in his throat when he heard a loud crack coming from beneath his feet, followed closely by the floor sagging down a bit lower than normal and another series of loud cracks, only this time the sound was getting faint with each second and the boy could see why. The glass. The cracks he just heard was the glass floor finally giving way to his general weight and was about to break apart in two. Shakily, the raven-haired teenager looked down at the minefield of threatening cracks on the mural's floor.

"Uh..." Ash started warily with a anime sweat drop running down his forehead. "Maybe, maybe if I stand still it won't break."

But no luck, the stained-glass floor finally gave way and broke apart into a million of pieces, sending a whole shower of colorful shards of glass and a screaming Ash to plummet on down the pitch-black void of darkness. The last thing heard from the boy was a audible scream of sorts for anyone smart enough to understand what he was saying.

"**Help meeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**"

And then nothing more but pure silence.

**End of Part 1**

**Author's Note: How evil of me to end my first chapter of my story in a cliffhanger of all things. I can probably tell you I'm only doing this to make the Dive into the Heart chapters a little longer by not keeping it in one chapter. I guess you can say I'm trying to keep you readers on edge to see what happens next, but if you played Kingdom Hearts and know how Sora did his in the first game, then you all must know Ash would be fine in his freefalling down to the next mural. What can the next mural be you must ask? Well it's a secret and my mouth is sealed so I won't tell you. But the reason to the little flashback on Lucario was to make this feel more realistic, you know like in the anime series. Also, I had a little bit of help on writing this chapter by listening to the theme for Dive into the Heart, but not so much for I could remember some things on how I wrote this in the past. ^_^'**

**Anyways, before I close up and start the next chapter, I'd like to say to you to please review and tell me what you think of this chapter. Flames will be used to light up my parent's gas lamps and our candles.**

**This is FossilDynamite, signing off!**


	2. Ash's Awakening, Part 2

**Author's Note: I want to give thanks to those of you who'd reviewed my previous chapter, the first chapter, of this story. Thanks a bunch! You're all super awesome to be so kind to me. And that goes the same for those who are following and favoring this along the way. I do my best. ^_^**

**Oh, I want to say that I updated the first chapter a little bit, added a new part before the glass cracks for our hero. Also, I want to warn you right here and now, whenever I update this story, I don't know when I'll get around to add a new chapter for I don't know how real-life would handle me. But I promise to you guys, I won't stop this story for anything. I'll try to get each chapter done a few inches further with each passing day. Now then with that out of the way, lets get on with the second part of Ash's Awakening, shall we? ^-^**

******CHAPTER **II: Ash's Awakening, Part 2.

In the harsh and unforgiving reality in the butt known as life, falling down from a great height in a tunnel of darkness, without any hope of survival, was considered an instant death in one blow, but since this was a dream to begin with, the laws of physics and reality won't apply here.

But tell that to our unlikely hero: Ash 'Satoshi' Ketchum.

He was screaming his head off the whole way after the mural of Lucario broke apart. The black-haired teenager could only see the blackness of the unseen walls, wheeling on past his shocked vision from the sheer adrenaline of his descent, which was pretty much the same speed as when he fell into a gaping, black hole of a certain nightmare of his, one he received a few years ago in the Sinnoh region. This made Ash think back on the time when he and his friends paid a visit to Alamos Town for one of Dawn's Pokémon contests, when he was sent into the Dream World by one of those nightmarish, black bubbles caused -solely by accident- by the nightmare master, Darkrai. He could turn anyone's dreams into their worst nightmares. But this strange dream was none of the Dark-type Pokémon's doing, for he is far away from Pallet Town and the Kanto region.

"How far is this thing anyway?" asked Ash in midst of his screaming fit.

He soon found his answer in a way he didn't suspect when he spotted a familiar, circular object of glass coming right at him; he stopped screaming to let his mouth hung wide open at the sight. It almost looked like it was about to make impact with the boy at any moment from now.

Ash turned to face the readers with a shocked expression upon his face as he said: "I had to open my big mouth," He then continued to scream bloody murder the whole way.

The stained-glass floor was only a few meters away from the Pokémon Trainer's person to sandwich him in half.

"**I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! First I'm gonna throw up! And then I'm gonna die! Arceus, please make it stop!**" Ash screamed for no one in particular like a banshee, closing his brown eyes to seal them away from the death at first sight.

But with a stroke of luck, a sudden gust of wind came out of nowhere and started blowing under the boy's bare-naked feet, the teenager felt himself slowing down on his speed, his rapid velocity was replaced with him gently floating on down like a leaf, like how he first came to this dream world. When Ash finally came down on the glass floor; he took his time to scan the stained-glass mural's appearance, after when he couldn't clearly see it when he was freefalling for his life.

The newest picture on the stained-glass mural was a sight to behold.

The mural was the same like the first one. Same large size, same circular shape and the same lines and circles dotting the entire surface of the glass, the only differences to this stained-glass were that this one wasn't in a bluish-green color and its images were different. The mural was an oceanic landscape with the blazing, orange sun setting off in the distance and casting the once blue sky in a fiery red, including the tranquil waters of the sea was bathed in a orange color. Resting on the large field of brown rocks with a stubby right hand on the side of her head was Meleotta. Another Pokémon he was familiar with. The green-haired, Pokémon sprite had her green eyes closed and her remaining hand was placed on over her slender chest, her mouth was set in a circle and giving off the appearance of her lulling herself to sleep, only she was now frozen off in time as a piece of glass. The pictures around the border of the glass was of various Pokémon found in Meleotta's native land of Unova, while the images on the five circles above the melodic Pokémon's head were strange, black syllables, each one was a different word than the other. Ash will soon come to realize that the five words were spelling out something for the upcoming future.

**Pure Hearts unlocks Kingdom Hearts.**

"Well that's weird," Ash commented at the sight of the mural's appearance, confused that there wasn't any sight of Lucario, Mew or any of the crystals or mug shots on this particular glass floor.

_Welcome to your second trial._

"**Whoa!**" Ash yelped in surprise as he jumped a little bit forward from the female's voice suddenly piping up so fast. "You again?" He asked in annoyance, he could have sworn he heard the silent voice laughing in his mind at his own misfortune.

_Time to see what your heart truly leaks out. Beware of what the illusions might say to you for the only truth known is inside your heart._

Before the teenager could say anything else in response to the voice's choice of words, the uplifting song of Meleotta was suddenly heard ringing in his ears, like it was playing right before him for it felt so near to him. The area started to wobble and distort, he blinked his eyes as searing flashes of white came with each passing second, getting brighter and intense with each second. Ash suddenly realized on this strange dilemma he was receiving. Drowsiness or so the boy figured to believe. He was getting tired by the second against his own free will, but his body wasn't feeling weak and he was already sleeping to begin with, the black-haired boy didn't know what to make of it; he was feeling heavier in the heart than in the mind. Before long another flash of white came and blinded him, he was blinded for a mere second, before his eyes shot wide open again, revealing the world around him was now anew to his surprise.

The sky wasn't black anymore but in a bright blue color as the sun shone bright and early, it was somewhere in the afternoon from the sun's point of view in the blue sky, no clouds was seen and yet the Pokémon Trainer felt a gentle breeze brush on past his set of fine hair. The floor was uneven and lumpy; Ash looked down to see he was standing on a ground overflowing with acres of emerald-green grass, he shot his brown eyes up and around to see nothing more, but trees surrounding him from every which way, but none piercing the circular clearing he found himself in. No music of Meleotta was present to be heard.

"Where...where am I?" Ash asked in confusion, darting his head around at the grove of trees around him, finding no sign of the mural -or where he was in the first place- at all.

Just then the boy noticed something -or someone- coming up to him from his front, quickly snapping his head on over to see a sight that made him gasp, walking only a yard away and up to him were three people he knew so far being close to his heart. They were none other than Misty 'Kasumi' Waterflower, Professor. Samuel 'Sammy' Oak and Ash's very own mother, Delia 'Hanako' Ketchum.

"Misty? Professor? And...mom?" Ash asked in surprise as the three figures came closer to him, before long they surrounded him in a triangular-like fashion. "What are you three doing here in **my dream?!**" He suddenly blinked his eyes, remembering back on what the voice told him.

**_Beware of what the illusions might say to you for the only truth known is inside your heart._**

'_So are these three the illusions she was talking about?_' Ash thought at a loss of himself, not believing that the ones he'd love were optical illusions, mere copies to some crazy dream of his.

"What do you truly look forward for in life? Adventures or being alive?" Misty asked in a monotonous tone of voice, no feelings in her facial features. But the black-haired teenager seemed to shrug it off as nothing out of the ordinary for a dream to dish out.

Ash truthfully with a big smile answered: "Both!"

"Do you **really** suspect you can choose **both** in a time like this?" Misty asked sternly and yet Ash nodded his head to her, smiling all the way.

"Yeah why not? Both of them counts as the same thing!" Ash replied honestly to her. "Being alive is like an adventure. How we live with it, how we take care of the ones we love, how we give respect to our Pokémon, how we take our step in life is all but one big adventure for all of us."

"What are you afraid of the most, dear boy?" Professor. Oak asked soullessly and expressionlessly.

"Not knowing who my dad is and if he's still alive!" Ash answered calmly towards him.

"Your missing father is your worst fear in life, huh?" Professor. Oak smirked sinisterly, which caught Ash by surprise. Oak is never known to smirk like a Meowth before, not that he knows of. But nevertheless, he nodded his head to him.

"Of course!" Ash replied without skipping a beat, before shaking his head. "But I can't stay negative; I know my dad can't be dead for he must be as strong as me."

"What is your greatest wish?" Delia asked with lack of any emotion.

"My greatest wish? To be the greatest Pokémon Master!" Ash answered to her blissfully with a big smile, rivaling against a Gengar's own.

Delia scoffed: "Do you really **think** you can earn that so eagerly?"

"It won't be easy, but yeah, I think I can earn it if I try my best!" Ash replied to her relaxed and hassle-free.

Right then the unexpected happens before Ash's eyes, the illusions of the three people close to the boy's heart started to glow a snowy white, before the imposters went dim and faded away from existence in a snap, quickly leaving as they came only a few seconds ago. This caught the Pokémon Trainer by surprise for he didn't suspect that to happen in the first place. He was all alone now, nobody except for the grass and trees were keeping him company, but before long the silent voice of the female came back to his ever present ears.

_You thrive warmly on everyday life. You're afraid of your own father's absence. You want to be the very best no matter what life throws at you. Your second trial is done. Prepare for the third._

Before he could react with a new question on his mind, he was caught off guard by a quick as lightning flash of white coming from out of nowhere and surrounding him, blinding him yet again and he was unable to close his eyes when the world grew dark, shifting the color of white with the familiar, pitch-black sky of where he once was in this dream, including the stained-glass mural on the floor below his uncovered toes and heels, but the mural's image was yet again new to him. The teenager found himself on a glass floor being bathed in the colors of red, orange and yellow. The primary colors of the blazing sun, only in a new light. The borders of the glass was yellow and the central point was a small amount of orange, while the remaining ring of color was in a nice shade of deep red. The color red spoke out the most for the boy for he knew that particular color.

Red as in the color of fresh spilled blood.

Shrugging off the eeriness the color had in his mind, the black-haired child took in the mural's circles laid on the field for him to see. The one on the central area -which was always close to him- was showing a familiar, cream-furred Pokémon that he knew with oversized ears of red in the shape of a 'V'. Victini. The Victorious Pokémon was fast asleep like Meloetta -disregarding Lucario for his meditation stance- was on hers, but Victini was sleeping and flying at the same time, he was even pulsating an orange aura with golden sparkles coating his outer being, some of the energy was leaking out of behind him, like a streak of light or a comet's tail, while his tiny paws were generating a orb of fire. The five circles above Victini's head was of Zekrom, Damon, Juanita, a Deerling and a old-looking man, while the ones on the border were of his favorite snack, Macarons, some of them half-eaten while others full and fresh as the day they were plucked.

"Victini?" Ash chirped up in wonder and confusion. "First Lucario, then Meleotta, and now Victini? What's next? Mewtwo, Ho-oh and Reshiram in one place?" He laughed joyfully to try to keep his spirits calm from the sight of the blood-red color on the mural; something about it was unnerving him to no ends.

_Welcome to the third and almost final trial._

Ash stopped laughing from the feminine voice's arrival and spoke: "I was wondering when you'll speak up, what am I doing here?"

_Simple enough. You have been given the right to fight for the light._

If he could say anything on how that just rhymed for some odd reason, Ash didn't had the time or chance to speak up as a flash of white light suddenly erupted in his right hand; he could only gasp once more as he closed his eyes from the light's glare. The black-haired teenager slowly opened his almond-colored eyes when he saw the light fade away, along with gaining some more weight on his right side, he was amazed to see the gift he received was being held in his right hand, the gift was none other than what he had chosen on the first mural.

The Dream Sword.

"**Whoa!**" Ash gasped ever so softly, the gleaming metal of the shiny blade shone brightly in the sunlight of a nonexisting sun. "You again?"

_Use this weapon to protect yourself from danger._

"To protect myself from danger?" Ash asked in disbelief. "What danger?"

Suddenly on cue, a puddle of unnatural darkness started to span before the young Trainer's eyes, the pool swirled in place on the mural's surface before something came out and rose in the air, enough vigor for the whole thing to pop out in a matter of seconds. The thing in question looked like a tiny creature, or a Pokémon in the boy's natural mind and eyes, the creature was in the same height as his Pokémon partner, Pikachu, but it was in the same color as the dead of night, pitch-black like the sky above. The dark-like Pokémon had a slim body with thin arms and legs, each one bearing a set of sharp claws and toes, it had a pair of twitching antennae on its freakishly, swollen head, two glowing eyes of yellow and nothing else for a face was seen on this black-skinned monstrosity, along with sickly veins of a blue-ish purple glew across its visible features like ivy.

In other words: The little monster was disgusting to look at for a good reason.

"**Oh my Arceus! What the heck is that thing?!**" Ash shrieked in a horrified tone as he pointed his right hand's index finger at the unmoving creature. He was right to be afraid of the red color on the stained-glass mural.

_It's called a Heartless, a type of creature manifested by the purest nature of darkness found in our hearts. Its kind lacks a heart and mind, but their sole purpose is to consume those who have hearts. Like say...you._

Ash went pale like a ghost when the realization dawned on him as he squeaked: "Uh...oh."

_Don't be afraid to fight for your heart. Get ready to defend it!_

Without hesitation, the Heartless lunged towards Ash with sharp claws sprayed out for the kill, the teenager felt like screaming and running away from the monster, but his eyes deceived him to the real truth as they were staring down at the Dream Sword. The blade he was wielding was holding him back for some reason, right when the black-skinned Pokémon got close enough to him, the boy swung the sword with enough force to perform a horizontal slash, rendering a perfect cut on the monstrosity's chest and leaving the Heartless to stop dead in its tracks like it was floating in mid-air, before its entire being exploded in a cloud of black and purple vapor.

Ash released a sigh of relief as he relaxed his muscles a bit, limping the Dream Sword right next to his side as the boy took in the events so far, mostly on the matter of what he'd done to that strange Pokémon known as a Heartless. It was weird; he didn't felt any source of pity or regret in him from slaying this dark creature. Back in the days on his many adventures across the regions of Pokétopia, his world, the Pokémon Trainer and his friends would come across a Pokémon doing something bad to its own Trainer, they would do anything to stop the conflict and resolve it out peacefully without causing any harm, if it is needed to be done then they had no choice but to fight the unruly, trained Pokémon, but it always seems to happen in the case of a wild Pokémon being present in the area, which will always finds itself beaten to a pulp in a battle and sometimes they go flying off into the air, like a certain trio of Pokémon thieves. But no matter how bad or sinister the Pokémon was to him and his friends, Ash could never come to hate it for it was never its fault in the long run to be so mean, but this little creature of pure darkness he just beaten, it felt like there was nothing to be ashamed of and it made the boy all the more confused.

'_Why don't I feel any regret for killing that...Heartless? Is it because it doesn't have a heart? Or that it doesn't have a mind? I just don't know yet,_' Ash thought to himself puzzled.

Suddenly a flash of white sparked in the teenager's vision, clouding him of his surrounding area as he flew his arm over his brown eyes.

_Your final trial is about to begin._

The brilliant light grew brighter and brighter, before long Ash was consumed inside the searing white light and knew no more, not knowing what was ominously lurking behind the final mural of this bizarre dream of his.

**End of Part 2**

**Author's Note: I want to say to you all that the third chapter of Ash's Awakening coming up is the final one of his Dive into the Heart experience, which means the next few chapters will be covering up the things that sets the epic story into motion. I wonder how you guys liked me covering up on the killing of the Heartless scene at the end. I had a sneaky feeling that everyone loathes the Heartless and feels no pity on killing them, why else would Sora had no problem killing the little buggers in the games or such, I just added up the reason to why nobody in the universe of Kingdom Hearts has no problem with killing them. I think you're wondering why I didn't add any flashbacks on Meleotta and Victini's account for Ash seeing the murals, well they are still alive and it would be a little unnecessary for him to have flashbacks of them, besides when Lucario was dying it was probably the only goodbye he couldn't handle so well, like one of those tragic moments you can't seem to get out of your head, no matter how hard you try to erase it, it will come back to haunt you.**

**Anyways, before I close up and start the next chapter, I'd like to say to you to please review and tell me what you think of this chapter. Flames will be used to light up my parent's gas lamps and our candles.**

**This is FossilDynamite, signing off!**


	3. Ash's Awakening, Part 3

**Author's Note: Okay folks, get ready for a dozy of a chapter with something unlike any other you've ever seen before, but I think I've already done that with the previous two chapters already. Oh well, I'm maybe the only one who ever came up with this kind of Dive into the Heart before, but I don't want to start bragging for it's not my thing. Anyways, prepare for something awesome and unexpected in more ways than one. Oh and to one of my reviewers, Aoi Hyoudou, your review on the mysterious voice being Aqua has given me a wicked idea. ^_^**

**Now let's get on with this chapter, shall we?**

******CHAPTER **III: Ash's Awakening, Part 3.

Ash fluttered his almond-colored eyes wide open when the blinding light started to fade away, he could only see by now spots of purple inking up his vision, before a few seconds later it started to clear up for him and he could finally see his new surroundings, but it was the same thing he'd seen the last few times already in this strange dream of his. The same sky made up of pitch-black darkness and the same stained-glass mural with a new appearance to be told, but it was very much anew. Instead of a sky of darkness, the sky was swarming and crowding in a maelstrom of grey clouds, swirling right above his head so high and far off from his reach, faint beams of solar energy leaking right out of several cracks in the clouds. But something arose the black-haired boy from this very glass floor he was standing on. Unlike the others, this one was mostly in a pure white color with the edges around the glass being silver, the lines etched into the floor was not in a brown-ish grey color, but rather a gleaming yellow that shone along with the rest of the stained-glass surface. It was amazing how the yellow color almost looked like gold in the eyes of the Pokémon Trainer, but he didn't suspect it to be really gold and only saw it as a shiny yellow. But to put the icing on the cake of this mural being unlike the rest; he had to swirl his head around to clearly see the portraits on the circular floor had changed positions and were now separated into five, smaller orbs, each one being stationed close to the borders of the glass in a star formation, each one bearing a shadowy image of a Pokémon the teenager knew back in his many travels across his world.

Even when being as black as night itself, mere silhouettes to be precise, all three of them were simply known to Ash Ketchum as: Mewtwo. Lugia. Ho-oh. Arceus and Reshiram.

"Whoa...I was just kidding around back there about those three. I didn't know they would be on this one," Ash spoke to himself in either confusion or shocked amazement, before his brown eyes grew large when he saw what was on the dead center of the stained-glass floor. "**Oh my Arceus!**"

Right there on the middle of the mural in a blown-up appearance was a giant, heart-shaped, golden-colored moon with a golden crown on top and a colorful image of a heart on the center, behind the glowing moon was a mass of what could easily be described to the black-haired boy, as a swarm of Pokémon crowding around a plethora of rainbow colors and forming in such a grandeur and impressive portrait, unlike any other to be seen in the eyes of a teenager. Each one in the crowd was a Legendary Pokémon -including the ones on this mural and the previous ones- that the black-haired boy had seen in his many travels, all of them standing -or floating- with authority booming off of their magnificent postures. But to his surprise, he found a replica of himself sleeping on the bottom half of the heart-shaped moon, his eyes closed shut and legs folded in a lotus-style position, all the while, both of the teenager's arms were acting as a safety belt, cradling over the awaken forms of Celebi and Victini. But to his added surprise, snoozing right next to him were a Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Pikachu, Charmander, Pidgeotto and Caterpie, his eyes could only bug out as he knew all six of them by heart.

The Pokémon he got on his first leg of his journey in the Kanto region. The Sensational Six.

But before Ash could water his eyes up from remembering the good times he shared with these Pokémon. When from out of the darkness, he heard the female's voice chiming into the confines of his mind to snap him right out of his daydreaming.

_Welcome to your final trial, Chosen One._

'_So...this is the final trial?_' Ash thought as he glanced over at his surroundings, before his eyes grew wide again when he suddenly realized what the voice had said. "**Hey wait!** How do you know I'm the Chosen One? Nobody, except for Lugia and some of my closest friends, knows about that," He turned his head from left to right to try to pinpoint the voice's location. "**Who are you?!** **Show yourself**, please!"

Suddenly a glimmer of light caught Ash's attention as a ball of searing light appeared before his eyes, the ball shifted to take on the appearance of a flaming orb of blue, levitating just above the sixteen-year-old's eyes and easy enough for him to reach out and grab it; he could easily tell that the fire ball looked exactly like the Ghost-type move, Will o' Wisp, for the coloration and shape of the fiery sphere was exactly alike. Ash could somehow tell this 'orb' must have been the voice he had heard in his head.

"Are you...this blue fireball?" Ash asked incredulous, he didn't suspect to get an answer from an inanimate object like this 'orb'. But he was sadly mistaken, when the 'orb' started to sprout out beady eyes and a thin line for a mouth.

"Yes, yes I am," spoke the fireball to him in a feminine tone of voice, the same tone as the voice he kept on hearing, only this time with much more emotion and energy than before.

"Uh...if I may be so bold to ask, but what's your name and who are you?" Ash hesitantly asked her.

The fireball's mouth curved up on the sides to form a smile as she replied: "Aqua. My name's Aqua," She gave the equivalent of a solemn bow by bopping her head -or body- to him. "And to what I am, I'm human like you, but from death's call I turned into a spirit and found refuge inside your heart."

"Uh...that sounds cool. I think," Ash said a little bit shaken up from the spirit's words, but he shook himself mentally from out of his nervous state and smiled at Aqua. "By the way, I'm Ash Ketchum from the town of Pallet, and I guess it's kinda nice to meet you too."

"Nice to meet you too," Aqua greeted sincerely from the bottom of your heart, she bowed her spherical form to him once more, before her smile faded to a neutral one as she gazed into the brown eyes of the Pokémon Trainer. "I think you won't know this, but this isn't the first time we met before."

Ash blinked his eyes in confusion as the blue spirit orb -known as Aqua- simply continued to speak.

"It took you so long to come back here to see me again, but I know you were never needed to be in this place ever again, except for the time when you saved my life," Aqua said slowly.

"I saved you?" Ash asked her as calmly as possible.

Aqua nodded and replied: "Yes, like I said to you before: 'From death's call I turned into a spirit and found refuge inside your heart'. But you see you were so young back then when you saved me, your heart cannot recall back that precious memory of us for you anymore. You can't remember it no matter how hard you try," She smiled softly at his confused-looking face. "Not unless, someone gives you a gentle push to help you remember. Does the memory of a young boy with spiky black hair, being chased by a angry pack of...what do you call those pig-nosed monkeys again?"

"Uh...Mankeys," Ash answered to her calmly.

"Ah yes. Mankeys," Aqua nodded with her body. "You were being chased by an angry pack of them for some odd reason; I don't know why they were so mad at you. But I can remember I saw you and them running right past me, while I was walking around in this large forest you people call the Viridian Forest," She gave him a cocky -yet sweet- smile. "You should be grateful. I came around in the nick of time to save you, before you got hurt from them when they had cornered you by that large oak tree."

"Wait!" Ash interjected suddenly at her last bit of words, his eyes widening with surprise at that little tidbit of information from the spirit; he recalled back something in his brain, a distant memory forgotten by time itself. "I think I can remember now."

_**(Flashback!)**_

_"Ahh, somebody **help me!**" cried a six-year-old Ash who was being chased by a swarm of angry Mankeys, swinging by branch and vine found on the trees of the Viridian Forest. All of them were enraged over the young boy had eaten their last supply of bananas for the upcoming winter season, he shook his head from left to right to see more and more of the monkey Pokémon appearing in the tree tops. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for eating your bananas!" The child soon found himself in a dead end by a large oak tree in the middle of the forest; he gasped and turned around to find himself cornered by a multitude of Mankeys. "Uh...anyone want to accept my apology?"_

_The only response he got from the Pokémon were deep growling from their throats as they lurched forward, ready to pounce and beat the tar right out of the boy's small frame. The young Ash started to cry as he held his arms right over his face, clasping his brown eyes shut as he awaited for the inevitable beat down to come, he knew the enraged primates would soon come to attack him from where he stood trapped. The Mankeys knew it so well as they all, in one fluid unity, leapt from their spots and charged right at the crying child, paws and feet held out in a some kind of martial arts pose to strike. But a woman's voice furiously rose out from the air for all and sundry to hear._

_"**Get away from him!** **Hydro Spouts!**"_

_The monkeys whirled around in mid-air to see a flurry of water spouts heading right for them from out of the grove of trees, each one feverishly snaking around like a feisty Ekans on the hunt. The young Ash had enough time to open his eyes to see the strange Water-type attack, landing a direct hit on the swarm of primates and lashing them away from him; he could only gawk at the awesome yet destructive power of the unknown attack he had just witnessed. The sound of grass rustling and feet approaching him was heard coming from the mass of trees to his left, the same place where the female voice had came from, he turned to see the most stunning and beautiful woman -besides his mom- he has ever seen before. She had short blue hair and clear blue eyes, she wore the most unusual set of clothing he has ever seen, a sexy black top with violet belts going over in a 'X'-like fashion, black shorts with blue cloth hanging over her hips and back by a clothed, white belt. She also wore long, fingerless gloves of white and blue in some design and black leg stockings. Lastly, she wore a pair of silver boots with hooked wings on the sides. The lady came up to him, before crouching down to meet eye to eye with the young Ash._

_"You alright?" asked the blue-haired woman to him with concern, placing her left hand on the boy's chin and gently moving it around to see any marks on him. When she didn't she let go of his chin. "It doesn't seem you have any marks on you."_

_"Yeah, thanks to you," Ash smiled warmly at her. "I thought I was gonna be a goner if you didn't show up."_

_"Glad to hear it," giggled the blue-haired woman down to the child, slowly getting up on her feet while helping the boy do the same. "Now go find your mother and stay out of trouble, okay?"_

_"**Okay!**" Ash __replied _with a nod of his head. "Yeah, she must be pretty worried about me by now," He turned over on his sneakers. "**And I will!**" He cried as he started to scamper off from where he first came before being attacked by the Mankeys. Suddenly, he stopped running to turn around to face the location of the giant oak tree. "Hey wait, I didn't catch you're..." He trailed off when he found the woman was already long gone. "Name?" He turned his head from left to right to find his savior. "Where'd you go? **Hey lady! Where are you?!**"

**_-Time Skip for one year-_**

_"Where...where am I?" asked a seven-year-old Ash as he found himself standing on a circular field of glass with white and silver borders, golden lines etching everywhere and in the center was a golden, heart-shaped moon with a crown on top and a colorful Heart symbol on its center. The sky above was cloudy with beams of sunlight coming out of everywhere. It was breathtaking for the young boy, he saw nothing like this before, but then he saw something flickering into existence before him a few feet away._

_A blue fireball with beady eyes and a mouth._

_"Hello!" Ash cried out meekly with his pudgy left hand on the side of his mouth, while his right one was waving away for the blue fireball to come on over to him. Not so surprisingly, the orb floated gently towards him. "Could you please tell me where I am? I was having a nice nap on my nice warm bed, and now poofed! I'm here."_

_The blue fireball -much to the young child's sheer surprise and excitement- spoke: "It's hard to explain."_

_"Hey, you sound like that nice lady who helped me a year ago in the Viridian Forest," Ash smiled happily as he held out his palms for the spirit orb to land on, only having her hover above them a mere inch. "Why are you like this?"_

_"It's hard to explain that either, maybe when you're older I'll explain," said the fireball with a frown, before she gave him a light smile. "But you did give me something to follow with."_

_"Huh? What?" Ash __asked _confused with a tilt of his head. "What did I give you?"

_"You made me follow to strife harder to protect those closer to me; you gave me the motivation to help a friend close to my heart, when I saw you in trouble. I know I might have or not have won my friend back, but I know deep down I might have broken a piece from him to remember his old self," explained the fireball kindly, before she saw and heard the boy giggle a bit. "Huh? Why are you laughing?"_

_"Hey, you said it's hard to explain how you got like this, but I think you told me a little bit of how you got here like this, huh?" Ash __smirked _warmly with a reminding wink.

_The fireball giggled: "I guess I did. Thank you. Thank you for letting me have warmth in my heart," Ash nodded his head with a smile. "Do you mind if I stay here with you? I want to see what your eyes see; I want to see what kind of joy and warmth your heart leaks out. Do you mind if you protect me?"_

_"Sure. I'll protect you," Ash __replied _as he threw caution to the winds, not caring one bit as the spirit orb of the woman smiled at him, before glowing brightly and sinking into the boy's chest. "You can keep me company when I'm all alone. We can talk, and have some fun in here when I fall sleep."

_"Thank you," spoke the fireball inside of his heart and that is all the young Ash knew, before finding himself back inside his own bedroom in a flash of white light, cradling within his bed sheets with wide opened eyes._

**_(End Flashback!)_**

The black-haired teenager was reeling in with salty tears; he couldn't believe it that he had forgotten such a precious memory of his, even if this was a dream in the first place, he felt so bad in his heart that not even hurling out the contents of his stomach would make him feel any better. All the while, his ebony hair shielded his eyes as the tears went rolling down his cheeks yet again, Ash suddenly felt a warm sensation touch down on his chin and push his head up, his brown eyes slowly catching sight of Aqua's flaming form. The blue spirit had brought forth a flaming, right hand to push some support on his chin as her face gave way to a sympathetic stare.

"Don't worry, it's not your fault you don't remember the past," Aqua explained ever so gently, releasing her right palm from the boy's chin. "We forget our deepest memories by time; we even forget the ones close to use that we wish to remember forever. Sometimes, we can't help forgetting a distant memory in our past, for that's life, throwing us a curve in our hearts to forget, but I'm all the while happy to let you remember me, so don't cry."

Ash nodded his head sadly and said: "Okay," He then wiped away the tears in his eyes and gave her a weak smile, sniffling a bit as he did so. Aqua smiled gently as she flew away from his face.

Aqua further explained: "Time in and time out, I watch how you grow stronger with each passing day, your eyes and heart becoming one with mine and yet, all done in plain secret. I want to tell you all of the memories I've seen through your heart, ones that made me express a multitude of emotions and feelings, like the colors of the rainbow, I've felt them all when watching you live your life, without any worries, no matter what happens to you along the way. You amaze me, Ash Ketchum. This may be the first time we shared names, but I know from the very start. You were chosen to wield the Keyblade."

"What's a Keyblade?" Ash asked in confusion.

Suddenly without warning, the Dream Sword he was wielding in his right hand -for the remainder of his arrival on this mural and their conversation- started to build up in energy, glowing in a silver color and shimmering brightly as the weapon shifted into a all new form, the speed of the sudden transformation was in a rapid pace so the searing light wasn't harmful to one's eyes. Ash didn't had the chance to blink or close his eyes for a second, before the glowing finally ceased and died down to reveal the weapon's new appearance, a old-fashioned key of a sword.

The handle was neon-blue in color, pulsating like a Bug-type zapper in the night, the cross-guard around the handle was in the shape of a Pikachu's tail, one for each side. The hilt -connecting with the guard and shaft- was of a realistic Thunderstone. The shaft of the weapon was a wild -yet loose- chain of lightning, shooting from out of the Thunderstone and converging onto one spot, the head of the blade. Which surprisingly for Ash, the head was made up of a sphere of electric energy known as a Zap Cannon; he knew this attack because the boy had seen it being used a few times by different Pokémon. The teeth of the key-like weapon was a crescent-shaped, wave of electricity called a Volt Tackle, something the teenager had rarely seen in his times of growing up, a small amount of lightning held it in place with the blade's head, while a small, black dot- that could have been Pikachu- was seen in the center of the teeth. Lastly, hanging on the tip of the guard was a chain made up of silver metal, the keychain ending up with the token of a Pikachu's head, colored in the colors of black, yellow and red, with all of the features -minus the eyes, nose and mouth- of the electric rodent's head.

The name: '**Volt Pressure**', echoed in his inner psyche, like a simple thought for some odd reason.

"Whoa!" Ash gasped in amazement at the strange, key-like weapon he was wielding in his right hand, lifting it up to take a better look of it from all angles. "Is this...the...Keyblade?"

"Yes!" Aqua answered calmly as she floated towards Ash, slowly inspecting the Keyblade's overall design. "This is a Keyblade," She turned to glance over at the black-haired boy. "A weapon of light used by the warriors of light, the Keyblade Wielders, to defend the many worlds from the darkness. You are as of now, one of them, Ash Ketchum, you are a Keyblade Wielder."

"Wha...me?" Ash asked shocked with a cock of his head, almost losing his footing and balance on the sword's grip. "A Keyblade Wielder? Me? Oh man, this dream is getting weirder and weirder by the second."

Aqua frowned deeply and yelled: "**This is no** **dream!**" Ash cringed in his spot at her change of voice, she spoke in the same tone and volume as a mother would when scolding her child, just like his own mother. "No matter what you **say** or **think** to yourself, this won't ever be a **dream!** All of the trials you've faced and past here are **true!** Nothing here is fake, **nothing!**" She slowly blinked her beady eyes and shook her head, before giving the shocked boy a weak attempt at a faint smile. "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry, that's so unlike me, I'm going ahead of myself with my emotions here to try and make you understand this being real. But I know you won't, for you know, you're dreaming this all. I know, I don't have much time here, before you wake up and start a normal day so to speak. I have to tell you something fast! So here me out, please!"

"Okay, uhh...shoot," Ash spoke nervously, he was still a little bit dazed from the blue spirit's sudden change of mood.

"Wherever you may believe this to be a dream or not. You **are** one of the warriors of light. You're going to face many tough challenges along the way, some of them strong enough for only you alone to handle with, you and them must use your Keyblades to seal the Keyholes in every untouched world. Please promise me, you'll uphold that promise to help them protect the many worlds from the darkness!" Aqua declared in a pleading fashion.

Not knowing what to reply to Aqua's words, Ash only nodded his head calmly -yet slowly- for the blue spirit instead. Either for a strange dream or not, the teenager didn't know the kind of mess he had thrown himself in now, he didn't know the dire outcomes of one simple nod of his head could do, one simple action that will leave him in a adventure, he'll soon never forget. Aqua took in the Pokémon Trainer's gesture as her cue of him accepting her promise.

"Thank you," Aqua smiled sincerely. "The fate of the very worlds rest on your shoulders, along with theirs."

Before any more words were exchanged, a deafening boom suddenly sounded in the cloudy heavens above, startling only one of the twosome with shock. Quickly, Ash twisted his head up to the sky when finding it getting darker than before, he gasped when he found the rays of sunlight gone, only to be replaced with more sheets of thick clouds and all of them were in a dark shade of grey. The sudden rupture of thunder sounded off again in the distance and even close to him, but then the most amazing yet frightening scene soon taken place. Right above the boy's head, a swarm of clouds started to spin around and form a large gap, golden streaks of lightning bolts arched and danced from within the hole, thunder booming off of each bolt hitting the innards of the giant 'eye' and glowing, each second the hole started to glow brighter and brighter with a golden color.

"I guess your ticket out of this dream is here," Aqua spoke with sadness, gently floating away from the boy to stand aloft at the centerpiece of the mural's surface, while flickering out of existence.

Ash soon noticed this and ran towards her screaming: "**Hey wait!** I forgot to ask: What about my last trial?" The sky began to grow more intense with each bolt. The huge gap was almost at its breaking point to erupt. "We didn't do it?!"

"Don't worry, we can meet again sometime to finish up the last trial!" Aqua replied as she smiled warmly to him, her spherical body slowly fading away. "And catch up on old times too," She then vanished right then and there, leaving Ash all alone on the center area of the mural.

Suddenly, a familiar voice roared as all of the lightning bolts inside of the hole started to crackle lively like a machine about to explode.

"**Piiika-chuuuuuuuu!**"

A huge lance of yellow lightning roared from out of the center of the circular hole of clouds, miniature arcs of lightning danced around the outer walls as it all came crashing down on the boy's location. The Thunderbolt went down in a straight beeline for the helpless Pokémon Trainer; he was frozen stiff at the immense size of the lightning bolt, hardly moving an inch before it finally made impact with his entire person. Ash screamed to the heavens above as he was sent flying from the attack's hit, his 'Volt Pressure' Keyblade flew from out of his right hand's grip from his rising form, his body covered inside a veil of yellow; the only sight left of him was an outline of his being in pitch-black. The world grew dark for Ash as he finally collapsed in submission to the Thunderbolt's sheer power.

**End of Part 3**

**Author's Note: Yep, Ash's Keyblade and Master Aqua making an appearance is the 'something awesome and unexpected in more ways than one' I was talking about on the above Author's Notes. I think most of you were surprised to say the least, also, there is nothing ominous in this chapter even when I said so at the end of the last chapter, when Ash was being whisked away to the last mural. But hey, you can't help it if your mind has other ideas for a chapter, ya know? Anyways, don't worry about it for its nothing too serious, just some ambience for the story. Yeah, I know, I'm sorry for putting the final trial on hold for our hero. But don't worry, he'll be able to do it before going off to the many words to lock they're Keyholes shut, along with some other Keyblade Wielders. The only downfall of Ash not finishing his last trial is...he can't perform any magic spells, but I think he'll have his Pokémon do the magic granting instead. Anyways, time for the journal entries that summarizes for the three parts of Ash's Awakening.**

**Jiminy Cricket's Journal Corner:**

**-Foe(s)-**

**Shadow: A Heartless that pops out of anywhere and everywhere, maybe even somewhere you least expect it. This little critter skitters and ambles around to give a sense of false security before attacking, so be prepared to strike quickly when it pounces. It's completely invulnerable when hiding in the shadows, so best keep your guard up when it makes a surprise attack.**

**-Character(s)-**

**Ash 'Satoshi' Ketchum: A young man raised in the town of Pallet of the Kanto region. His ultimate desire is to become the world's greatest Pokémon Master, a golden challenge he easily seems to lose over his childish nature of not thinking things through first. But by time, Ash easily shrugs it off and enjoys the Pokémon battles he does so much, knowing deep down he'll win it one day as he continues to see out his world's regions.**

**What Ash lacks in brain power makes up for it with his big heart. He'll run into any kind of situation to help someone in dire need, like a certain someone I know by heart. He was chosen by Master Aqua to uphold the legacy of the Keyblade, but he someone thinks this is all but a dream. I do so hope he can save ém all from the darkness's grip. (First appeared in Pokémon: Gotta Catch ém All, 1997)**

**Aqua: A young woman from the Land of Departure who became a Keyblade Master under Master Eraqus' teachings. She died young from some unknown reason in life that none of us could understand, her body changed into the form of a spirit orb and took residence inside Ash's heart. He was the one responsible for giving Aqua the confidence to help someone close to her heart, Terra.**

**She may look like a flaming ball of blue now, but when needed she can turn into her human form to help around with the person she is bonded with inside, mainly Ash Ketchum to put it in mildly. But something is giving this old cricket the sneaking feeling; she'll rise up from the grave and gain back her life again. (First appeared in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, 2010)**

**-Keyblade(s) Obtained-**

**Volt Pressure: A balanced Keyblade with a moderately fast swing and strike to it, able to perform thunder-based spells and moves on a whim's charge.**

**Stats:**  
**Strength: +5.**  
**Magic: +5.**  
**Ability-Thunder Boost: Increases the damage the user inflicts with thunder-based attacks.**

**Okay, why I didn't add the journal entries on the other two chapters for it might have been too bland in my eyes, including flashbacks gaining entries too. And yeah, the Volt Pressure Keyblade is really called the Pika Keyblade and owned by someone on DeviantART, but he gave me the permission to use the Keyblade for my story. Thank you, Mr. Juxshoa!**

**Anyways, before I close up and start the next chapter, I'd like to say to you to please review and tell me what you think of this chapter. Flames will be used to light up my parent's gas lamps and our candles.**

**This is FossilDynamite, signing off!**


	4. The Morning before the Darkness' Dawning

**Author's Note: Okay, like I said Ash is sixteen in this story. Well, most of his friends and rivals will be in different ages too, judging by their looks and their progress on the Anime series, Misty will be sixteen and a half, Gary will be eighteen and Brock is somewhere around the age of twenty. The rest of the characters' ages is up to your imagination, readers. ^_^**

**Anyways, I'd updated my previous chapters in several places for my liking; nothing too drastic was altered in this story, maybe something here and there in a sentence or so. But the only major change, I want to talk about right now is of the words in capital letters. You see, I changed them to be as normal as any of the other words in this story, but only now being bold. Well, some of the words were already bold and had capital letters with them, but I'd changed them too to be only bold. Anyways, don't worry yourself over the sudden changes and yeah, TLSouldude, I know you said on your review that you found the many words in bold to be annoying, I agree with you on that, but I somehow grew on it to be my new writing style. My crazy yet unique style. Yeah, I'm pretty much a weird author to put it in mildly. But hey, you can understand what their saying more clearly now, than when they were capitalized before. ^-^**

**Yeah I'd changed my username, but who cares about that? Anyways, I have one last thing to say, this takes place a week after the main events of Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance, but the Keyblade War hasn't started yet and Sora is still trying to be a Keyblade Master. I kinda forgot about mentioning that in the first chapter for the Kingdom Heart's timeline in my story. Sorry. Anyhoo, let's get on with this chapter!**

******CHAPTER **IV: The Morning before the Darkness' Dawning.

_A bright flash lit up the black screen before dissipating away, revealing a rock-strewn landscape with lifeless trees underneath an ebony sea of clouds. Ash's Keyblade, Volt Pressure, fell from out of the clouds and spun around before embedding itself headfirst into the harden soil. A lightning bolt struck the cross-guard as the words: _'**Kingdom Hearts: The Traversing Thunderbolt**'_ appeared above the Keyblade in stylized letters of gleaming silver, while a chorus of lightning bolts struck the name and Keyblade, doing no amount of damage whatsoever like the first one, before it all went dark in a few seconds later._

Ash screamed in pain from the volts of electricity coursing through his veins, he was already standing up straight on his comfy-looking bed; his blue-colored, bed sheet was resting on top of one another and off of his clothed chest. The whole world was temporarily bright for the black-haired teenager; his vision remained closed from the Thunderbolt attack lashing out at him, a tint of bright yellow was covering over his entire being. He exactly knew who the cause of this was in the first place. Pikachu. After all, he heard his best buddy's high-pitched, squeaky-type voice at the end of that crazy dream of his.

"**I'm up, Pikachu, I'm up!**" Ash shrieked with all of his might, trying to reach to his partner's eardrums, but failing shortly from his voice barely reaching out of the attack's sound barrier.

"**That's enough, Pikachu! He's awake!**" ordered a female voice loudly with open authority in her tone, signaling to the child that another individual, other than Pikachu, was inside his bedroom at the time.

And right then the Electric-type attack subsided instantly as ordered by the female's voice, retreating back to where it once came before being fired. Like a refreshing taste of sparkling spring water, Ash suddenly felt the shocking pain on his body melt away as if nothing was there before, the lightning's power draining off of the boy's skin tissue, including his spiky, black hair and right even to his nighttime attire. Ash's almond-colored eyes slowly opened up when the glowing luminosity died in his sights; he found himself in his own bedroom, not some kind of weird dream-like world, but right inside his room and underneath his bed's covers from the time he went to sleep, which was last night from the teenager's only guess. Rays of sunlight already streaming in the young man's room and signaling forth to him, a new morning has came upon Pallet Town and the Kanto region.

'_Another morning in the world of Pokétopia,_' Ash thought in his lethargy.

_A common Pokéball spun out of nowhere and stopped to gaze its center at the black screen, before releasing a burst of white and blue energy that quickly formed into the words: _'**Pokétopia**'_ in large, yellow letters with a outline of deep blue. The name and image vanished in a glow of red and retreated to a Pokéball unknown._

After Ash finally got the last bit of sleep out of his system; he soon found the familiar ball of active fur -otherwise known as Pikachu- standing on his bed sheets with an apologetic look on his furry face.

Pikachu tilted his head and squeaked: "Pikapi?"

"Oh hey, Pikachu," Ash greeted awkwardly to his partner's concerned squeak, slowly regaining back his senses of alertness from the shocking encounter, he received a few seconds ago. He soon took notice of his furry friend's facial features. "Don't worry, buddy. You didn't do much damage to me, honest."

This seemed to have dissolved the yellow-furred mouse's worries down to zero, Pikachu smiled warmly as he made his way towards his Pokémon Trainer, who in return gave a happy-filled smile as well, before his brown eyes caught sight of the other presence in his room, standing only a foot away from his bed's wooden steps. Ash's sights could only see a faint glimmer of pink and lavender cloth, along with a pair of hands placed on the figure's slim hips, he craned his neck up to meet with Delia's glaring face; a look of anger was visible on the woman's own set of almond-colored eyes.

"**Mom?!**" Ash gasped in surprise as he cringed under his mother's heated gaze. "Uh...good morning."

"Good morning to you too, Satoshi," Delia greeted him with her voice on edge. "I was wondering if Pikachu's Thunderbolt would do the trick with waking you up."

Ash gawked: "**Wha?**" He blinked his brown eyes in confusion, before furrowing his eyebrows together and frowned. "You're the one who did this to me?!"

"That's right!" Delia replied sullenly to him, her hands swaying to her sides. "I told Pikachu to shock you."

"Pikachu," Pikachu frowned as he hung his head low, his long ears going limp as he closed his black eyes shut, an anime sweat drop ran down his forehead from the very memory of the order.

"But...but he's my Pokémon," Ash argued gently, hardly trying to get into some kind of trouble with his mother. "He has to do what I tell him to do."

"And he's living under **my** roof!" Delia argued back as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Which means: He has to do what I tell him to do too."

"Pi pikachu," Pikachu muttered underneath his breath with his head and ears still hung down, slowly nodding to the woman's words with regret.

"Oh...yeah," Ash spoke softly as he soon hung his own head low in defeat. He knew full well that this argument won't end well if he continues on; his mother was always right in the end. The boy proceeded to scratch the back of his neck, before smiling nervously -yet sheepishly- at his own mother. "I guess, I kinda forgot about it."

"Yes, yes you did!" Delia snapped harshly towards her own son, moving over to the headrest of the towering bed from her side as best as she could, since a study table was close to the underside of the single bed.

"Sorry," Ash apologized sincerely.

Just then, Delia's facial features dissolved away from their once angry expression when staring long enough in the eyes of her child, noticing the nervousness and slight tint of fear they held within. The black-haired teenager noticed his mother's face turning into a whole new appearance, one of gentleness and concern for her only son, revealing the true face of a concerned parent. Whenever she was not growling down his throat to get him out of bed or behave himself when guests are around, Ash has come to known his mother to have that spark of compassion and kindness, not to mention sometimes being giddy and embarrassing to him; but he oh so loved his mother, quirks and all. The whole point of him being the chosen one of Lugia has made his mother a little more worried, especially to all of the dangerous situations he finds himself in with Legendary Pokémon.

"Oh Ash, I was so worried about you," Delia spoke sadly to him in an honest tone.

"Huh? How come?" Ash blinked in confusion. Pikachu raised his head and long ears up to stare at the two humans, wondering what is going to happen next.

"You were asleep for three hours straight. And you didn't come around when I said breakfast was ready, not even Snorlax would miss out on the chance of having some morning grub," Delia explained to him with perfect ease in her tone of voice. Ash's eyes grew as wide as saucer plates, but the boy didn't say anything else except for being wide-eyed.

The air around the three in the child's bedroom was silent, none said a word none of them said a word as both mother and mouse remained quiet, waiting anxiously for the initial screaming of superlative horror from the Pokémon Trainer. But none screaming came as Ash only frowned and made a face of pure shock.

"Aww man, I missed breakfast," Ash grumbled miserably to himself as his hands flew on over to grab hold of his chest, a soft growl of hunger lit up in his empty stomach from the simple thought of breakfast. "I never overslept before in my life. Maybe once or twice, but never this long to miss out on breakfast. And all because of some weird dream I was having."

Pikachu tilted his head at his master and squeaked: "Pika?"

"Well, not to worry, dear!" Delia chirped up happily as she got both Ash and Pikachu's attention, both of them snapped their heads to face the smiling expression on the woman's face. "I spared you some breakfast, I'll let Mimey get it all nice and warm for you," She soon made her way for the bedroom door, which was left ajar from the time being of their conversation. Delia suddenly stopped in her tracks to think, but in the opposite direction. "But that means: He'll have lunch in about three hours from now, and Professor. Oak will come to pick him up to meet with his friends at his lab in about a hour from twelve. Thus, he won't have much time to get ready for the reunion party."

Ash's mother didn't realize the mistake she has made; she spoke out loud for both her son and mouse partner to hear her, both of them gained anime sweat drops running down the back of their heads. Delia twisted her neck over her left shoulder to beam a great big smile at Ash and Pikachu's direction. The Electric-type rodent held no worries whatsoever, while the teenager in question was grimacing with worry.

"Just so ya know, Ash. I meant to do that on purpose, so you can understand the situation you're in, you know with waking up late and missing out on breakfast," Delia chided gently to her son with a wag of her right hand's index finger, smirking like a Meowth. "Besides, I have to find a way of reminding you of your special occasions, since you don't have an alarm clock anymore, for you sent the last one flying with using Pikachu's Iron Tail as a baseball bat."

"Don't remind me," Ash groaned sourly as he remembered back on what happened yesterday night.

_**(Flashback!)**_

_"Okay. You ready, Pikachu?" Ash __asked _with a wide smile on his face, a look of excitement was seen in his brown eyes; he clutched tightly in his right hand his Voltorb-styled alarm clock.

_"Pika!" Pikachu __chirped _happily as he stood on the edge of his Trainer's bed, his lightning-shaped tail stood posed on the ready.

_"**Alright!**" Ash cheered on with enthusiasm as he threw his orb-shaped clock -with all of his might- at his friend. "**Pikachu, use Iron Tail!**"_

_Pikachu cried out: "**Pika! Chuuuu-pika!**"_

_Right after the excited cry of '**Pika**' from Pikachu from hearing his master's command, the fur on the yellow-furred mouse's tail instantly shifted from a sparkling white to a pure black, metal-like appearance as thick as a metal sheet, but lightweight as a feather, a metallic clang echoed off of the plastered walls as the lightning-shaped tail went stiff, like a conductor's rod. Quick as a thunderbolt, Pikachu immediately made way of doing a back flip on the soft bed, before touching down on his right paw and using it as his only support to stay balanced, before he spun around and directly smacked the incoming alarm clock with his chrome-colored tail. Executing it all in a few seconds. But to some mysterious bad luck and coordination, the Voltorb clock was sent hurtling through the opened window of the bedroom, zooming right out to the dark blue yonder like a speeding rocket._

_"Well Pikachu, in most stadiums, that would be considered a home run," Ash commented, watching the night sky to see if he could spot his missing alarm clock, Pikachu landed on all fours on his master's study desk to do the same thing. Suddenly, a serious and life-threatening thought dawned upon the black-haired boy's mind. "I wonder how mom would take the news, buddy?"_

_"Pikachu," Pikachu __squeaked _as he shrugged his shoulders, continuing to stare off into space with his Trainer.

**_(End Flashback!)_**

"Seriously, dear," Delia scolded him as she shook her head from the memory, her hands on her hips. "You know I can't buy you a new alarm clock, just because you broke the last one by doing a crazy stunt like that."

"It was crazy," Ash sighed wholeheartedly.

"Pika chupi," Pikachu chirped quietly with a sigh as well.

Delia frowned with sympathy and said: "You know I don't blame you for what you did last night, sweetie, but I can't afford to sacrifice the money we have for food and clothes, just to buy a replacement alarm clock," She leaned forward with her hands on her hips. "Now what kind of a mother would I be to sacrifice food for an alarm clock?"

"A really, really, really, really bad one?!" Ash answered quickly towards her.

"Right," Delia said with a nod of her head, before her cheeky-looking face went into one of scowling authority. "Now hurry up and get dress, Satoshi!"

As quick as a flash, the Pokémon Trainer of Kanto immediately sprang out of his bed and landed on the carpeted floor, almost like a blur made of flesh, while knocking Pikachu off of his feet from the sudden motion.

"Pika," Pikachu groaned as his furry face soon met with the floor's soft fabric.

"Yes, ma'am!" Ash replied obediently, before snapping into a military-like pose and saluted his mother.

"That's my boy," Delia remarked with a blissful smile on her face. The woman slowly turned around and made her way for the bedroom door, closing it behind her when her retreating form went through it.

"C'mon, Pikachu; lets get ourselves ready!" Ash ordered happily as he went for his dresser, not taking notice of his furry friend's predicament.

Pikachu slowly rose his head and ears up from the carpet floor; a look of bitterness was seen on his face, he didn't like the experience of being flung off of the bed like that, not even from his master's own act of obedience. The Electric-type rodent smirked defiantly -or deviously- as thoughts of revenge was coming to his madden mind, like a swarm of busy Beedrill, without the teenager's own knowing of the slightest.

"Pika pika," Pikachu squeaked as small sparks danced from his crimson cheeks.

It took about a few minutes for the both of them to get ready. Pikachu was easy to get ready for he just had to groom his fur, like a cat Pokémon in the need to clean its own fur; he also donned a red bandana around his neck, sporting it in a way of the western folks, but for Ash Ketchum, he wore something old yet new instead. The young man wore a black t-shirt with the yellow symbol of a thunderbolt on the middle, the same symbol found on cans of Pokémon food for Electric-types, white fingerless gloves with golden trims around the borders, a blue jacket was over his t-shirt with the zipper being undone, the zipper and the trims of the pockets were in the color of yellow, while the jacket's sleeves and collar being as white as snow. He also wore a pair of denim jeans and lastly, a pair of black and white sneakers. Basically, the teenager's outfit -minus his cap- was like a brand new version of his old clothing, the same one he wore when trekking through the regions of both Kanto and Johto.

"Okay, we're all..." Ash trailed off as he felt something was amiss from his movement; he touched his head of black hair to find it being bare of a certain article of clothing. "Oops, almost forgot my hat."

The black-haired boy made his way over to a colorful box on the top of his dresser's surface, a shoebox, where nonetheless his Hoenn shoes were once kept inside, before being replaced with the more important item. Ash grasp hold of the box and made sure it was stable enough in his hands, before he silently opened up the lid with his right hand to reveal its contents. A red and white baseball cap. One with a dark green symbol of a misshapen 'L' on the middle of the white section. One of Ash's most cherished things in the whole wide world -next to food, family, friends and Pokémon- was his Pokémon League hat, the same one he earned six years ago in a contest and kept on his head for nearly two years on his travels in Kanto, Johto and the vast islands surrounding them with his friends. Right after his journey in Johto was finished and before he went off for Hoenn region, the boy stored his precious hat inside of this shoebox to keep it safe from being damaged, like in the past how it was continuously stolen by Pokémon who he befriended, or getting it in the most worst of wears from natural causes or man-made ones instead, until of today, he took it out to be worn again once more.

Ash smiled: "Alright, now we're all set for the party this afternoon," He then started to make his way over for the bedroom door, not noticing what his yellow-furred mouse companion was doing besides him, before it was too late. He suddenly felt something hard coming over his right foot and making him lose his balance. "**Whoa...whoa whaaaaaaa!**" He cried as he soon landed face first on the carpet floor, drowning out the last bit of scream in him as he suddenly felt dizzy.

Pikachu smiled triumphantly at his Trainer's dazed form, hearing his groaning as clear as day, he changed his steel-colored tail back to its original yellow as it swayed on back to his back. The mouse couldn't help but give out a small laugh from the hilarious sight; he knew he was going to be scolded for his actions, but a little thing called payback was more than enough pleasure for him. Besides, Pikachu was being very generous to Ash; he didn't do his '**Iron Tail Tripwire**' on him at the reunion party.

Meanwhile, somewhere in a secluded forest close to the outskirts of Pallet Town, a female Vileplume was happily frolicking through the grassy plains with her bouncing offspring, a pair of Oddishs. The flowery family of three were just minding their own business, enjoying the fresh smell of the forest and skipping for a good time as a family, not even the lone Fearow, who was perched on a tree branch above and being accompanied by his flock of twelve Spearows, would ruin the happy moment. The female Vileplume was proud of herself for being a mother now, since her newborn babies were only hatched in a day and already in perfect condition, a pure success of proper parenting from her and her husband, who was out on the hunt for some fresh food, whom was already out and about on the hunt to get some fresh food for his babies. But all and all, it was the most happiest memory to happen to the Vileplume couple in the existence of their lifespan, a single baby -nor was two- of their kind hard to get for they had troubles at giving birth to one, until now of all weeks. The female Vileplume could only hope that the day would be anymore sweeter as giving birth to a miracle.

But she was dead wrong.

The sound of rustling from a nearby bush caught their attention, the female Vileplume bounced up and before her young, arms swayed on out to her sides in a motherly defense, a look of determination to protect her children was on her face. The rustling continued on before a wall of leaves were departed away by a mass of black claws, carving forth a large hole of darkness for a pair of twelve eyes to peer on through, the three Grass and Poison-type Pokémon were feeling a little nervous and shook up from the glowing eyes of yellow, nothing else but glazed orbs of emotionless was seen staring at their quivering forms. The Fearow and Spearows watched on with frozen rapture, the feeling of uneasiness was washing over them as the six Shadow Heartless came bounding on out of the shrubbery, sharp claws already extended for the kill. All the while, the Flower Pokémon held her ground to keep her offspring safe, knowing her fate is already sealed.

The next moment, the sound of the three plant-like Pokémon screaming for the heavens above was heard for all in the forest to hear, along with the sounds of piercing squawks of pain from the Spearows, before it was soon drowned out when the Fearow flew up to the clear sky and appeared unharmed, escaping the onslaught from the forest below for his own safety. The Beak Pokémon shrieked with panic in his mind, he never felt this terrified before in his life, except for the time when he was rammed into the chest by that Pidgeot, the same one being rode by that Pikachu boy, who he had met when he was a simple Spearow and who wanted to catch him, when he was a Spearow and to up for him being a Fearow. But back in reality; he couldn't believe he just acted like a coward to save his own feathers, he let all of his Spearow brethren down by abandoning them, but his mind soon calmed down when he spotted Pallet Town in the distance. The alpha Fearow was going to find that boy with the Pikachu; he just knows it that he'll be of some help to him for what he has seen.

Maybe even give him the benefit of a doubt for his second chance.

The forest behind the bird Pokémon lit up as a dark flare of purple rose up from the green canopy. The negative vibe from the spiritual energy touching the blue sky has only lasted for a second, before being sucked back into the ground below. But the dark feeling of the flare was still wafting in the silent wind as a creepy voice rose up in the air.

"**Momma!**"

**End of Part 4**

**Author's Notes: Before you ask, yes the Fearow in this story is really the same one from the series that Ash tried to catch, but failed, but I think I'm hinting it off that he might finally catch him, which I want to for Ash seemed to really want him, what do you think? Anyways, I think you've seen me pulling off a title drop in the very start of the chapter, right? Well, it's to pay off as a homage to the Pokémon movies, like how we know the title but they drop it off in the middle of the movie, so why can't I do it for this story? I mean, its Pokémon for Arceus' sakes, a tribute to the Pokémon movies is like a slice of fresh pie. Alright, its time for the journal entries of this chapter.**

**Jiminy Cricket's Journal Corner:**

**-Character(s)-**

**Pikachu: Otherwise known as the Electric Mouse Pokémon. He is Ash's very first Pokémon partner and the only one he received from Professor. Oak, Pallet Town's leading Pokémon Expert. Pikachu was reluctant and a bit of a wild card at first from obeying under his new master's orders, but when he was too weak to fight against a pack of aggravated Spearows. Ash sprang into action to defend his life from their attacks, even if he was endangering his own in the process. But this earned Pikachu to finally come to trust his Pokémon Trainer for his strong yet kind heart, obeying whatever task or command he receives in the end, while becoming the best of friends and brothers.**

**Even thou the two of them treat each other like family, Pikachu couldn't help but unleash the sneaky trickster side of him on his human master, just for the giggle of things. But don't judge the cute outlook of this little mouse, he can surely leave you all shocked up with his Electric attacks. He evolves into Raichu when being exposed to a Thunder Stone. He is also the evolved form of Pichu. (First appeared in Pokémon: Gotta Catch ém All, 1997)**

**Delia 'Hanako' Ketchum: The mother of Ash Ketchum. She loves her son with all her heart and soul, she sometimes prays that her own flesh and blood wouldn't do such dangerous things, like saving the world from a cataclysmic event. But she cannot deny the fact that Ash is the Chosen One of Lugia, a Legendary Pokémon of the seas.**

**Sometimes, Delia's motherly behavior of being strict could be clouded by her own cheeriness and loving nature, but don't let it fool you for she can be as tough as a boulder, sometimes. (First appeared in Pokémon: Gotta Catch ém All, 1997)**

**Vileplume: Otherwise known as the Flower Pokémon. It spreads pollen from its large flower when walking and causes allergic reactions to those who are near it. It evolves from Gloom when being exposed to a Leaf Stone. It is one of Oddish's final forms, the other being Bellossom.**

**One of the Vileplumes near Pallet Town was a happy mother to two Oddishs, but she was sadly in the wrong place at the wrong time, when a bunch of Shadow Heartless popped right out of a bush to attack her and her young, absorbing and changing their hearts to be as them. (First appeared in Pokémon: Gotta Catch ém All, 1997)**

**Oddish: Otherwise known as the Weed Pokémon. It hides itself from its enemies by burying itself from within the earth's soil, disguising itself as its surroundings it wanders around and spreads harmful pollen into the air from its five leafs. It is the pre-evolved form of Gloom.**

**Two young Oddishs fell victim to a Heartless attack when their mother was protecting them; all of it happening on the first day of happily seeing the world they live in. The fate of what is to become of them is so horrible for me to pronounce it here in my journal. (First appeared in Pokémon: Gotta Catch ém All, 1997)**

**Fearow: Otherwise known as the Beak Pokémon. He is a bold yet ruthless leader to a gang of Spearows that flocks close to the town of Pallet's wooded areas; his powerfully-built wings can let him stay up in the air for a day when flying, while his long beak wields a tremendous power to crush anyone in his beak's range. He also happened to be the same Spearow that Ash and his partner Pikachu tried to capture but failed, including when he had evolved into a Fearow in a few months ago.**

**A fight with a Pidgeot left him with the scars of cowardice, he even abandoned his own flock when witnessing a Vileplume and its young being attacked by a group of Shadow Heartless, only for them to die the same. But somewhere deep down in his cold heart, he knows who he has to ask for help and he even wants to receive a second chance from that person, otherwise known as Ash Ketchum. He is the evolved form of Spearow. (First appeared in Pokémon: Gotta Catch ém All, 1997)**

**Spearow: Otherwise known as the Tiny Bird Pokémon. It has an aggressive nature and will sometimes attack humans and Pokémon alike, it's unlike a Pidgey, another native bird Pokémon to Kanto. It is the pre-evolved form of Fearow.**

**A group of Spearows watched on with horror with their leader at a Heartless attack. None of them survived, except for their cowardly leader, who flew off and left them to die. The method of their attack is unknown for none of them were close to the Shadow Heartless. Only theory of mine suggests that some of them were hiding in the trees to catch the Spearows by surprise. (First appeared in Pokémon: Gotta Catch ém All, 1997)**

**Alright, the presence of whatever said 'Momma' is gonna be revealed soon in either chapter five or six, it depends on the flow of the story. I just wanted to show you in the last part of this chapter that the Heartless are here in Pokétopia. And to why I've been so descriptive on the female Vileplume for having a miracle birth of two babies? Well...you could say I wanted to give off a sense of dread for you readers to know that a loving mother was killed off, along with her children. I'm sorry for killing them, including the Spearows, but I wanted to bring forth some horror to replace the laughter from the scenes of Ash and Pikachu.**

**Anyways, before I close up and start the next chapter, I'd like to say to you to please review and tell me what you think of this chapter. Flames will be used to light up my parent's gas lamps and our candles.**

**This is FossilDynamite, signing off!**


	5. A Meet and Greet and Air Battling Woes?

**Author's Note: Okay, I think you might have noticed this that I've upgraded the summary of this story, right? Well...it was looking a little stale and needed to be restored, so now you got a new version of the summary for there are some crazy things going to happen in the future of this story, or maybe in the next few chapters before Ash's world becomes consumed by the Heartless. Yeah, anyways, I try my best to keep everything in one chapter, but I can't easily let that happen for if you know what is going down in my point of view. Anyways, I found out Delia's skirt isn't blue, but really much somewhere in the lines of lavender, or pale purple, I had to change blue to lavender for I had no idea of that, until seeing a image of her on one of the Japanese openings to Best Wishes. Also, I updated some of the journal entries and even the paragraph on the purple flare at the end, for they seemed a little rushed in my opinion, also I forgot to add a point at the end of Professor for Professor. Oak. Also, it took me this long to find out that Misty's Japanese name now birth name is 'Kasumi', not 'Kazumi' and that Delia's Japanese/Birth name is 'Hanako'. Luckily, I'd fixed that too to make my nervous heart feel much better. ^-^'**

**Yeah, it won't be much of a surprise if I change a few things on my previous chapters from time to time, either changing the chapter's title to something new, or something else in dialogue or paragraphs. But this is how my nature is, I'm a perfectionist like my own dad, so you best be wary, this might happen to all of my stories, if I ever get to write some more instead of this one. Oh, I've changed Misty's and Gary's ages. Misty will be now sixteen and a half, yeah she's almost seventeen by now and as for Gary, well he is eighteen now for he is Gary 'bleeping' Oak, he's taller than Ash is in the Anime to be precise.**

**Alright, time to get on with the show! Its chapter time! ^o^**

**PS ~ This takes place a few hours into the previous chapter of this story, almost near to the time when Professor. Oak comes to pick up Ash and Pikachu.**

******CHAPTER **V: A Meet and Greet and Air Battling Woes?

Mimey, who was a Mr. Mime, sang a happy tune to himself as he swept the front porch away with his broom, his merriment never leaving his smiling face when moving along with the song's beat; his jester-like feet having a nice skip in them as he went on with his cleaning, even his straw-made tool was going with the rhythmic flow of his lanky -yet skipping- movement. The Barrier Pokémon loved doing the daily chores for the Ketchum household, no matter if he does it from the crack of dawn till the dawning of the night, he simply loves doing it for it makes him feel important and with a greater purpose to his life. Just then, the mime stopped what he was doing when he heard the distinct and familiar sound of a doorknob being turned behind him, indicating someone is about to open the front door and exit the house, he turned on his feet to see it sway open and be greeted by none other than, Ash Ketchum and his partner Pokémon, Pikachu, who was clinging on the back of the boy's neck. Both of them walked out of the front door and regarded of Mimey's presence, before they looked back at the innards of the house from the door's point of view.

"**Alright, mom! I'll be waiting outside for Professor. Oak to come get me!**" Ash shouted happily as can be to the inside; his joyful smile ever present on his face.

"**Pikachu!**" Pikachu chirped happily as his Trainer closed the front door of the house, before the young man lowered his smile to a frown and sighed, only for Pikachu and Mimey to hear. "Pi?"

'_Why does she always have to worry herself like that?_' Ash thought as his ears drone all noises out, he slowly moved his head up to stare at the blue sky, watching a small flock of clouds move on past the sun and his vision. '_Mom knows I can handle myself. I'm not a little kid anymore, and besides, Professor. Oak's lab isn't as dangerous as it seems. Unless, she is counting most of my Pokémon, like Charizard and Muk? But she does know that I'm alright from what they can dish out on me. It can only be what happened to me in Unova with the Legendary Pokémon. It has to be, it was the only thing that would get her so upset, like that time with Lugia at the islands._'

"Mime/Pikapi?" Mimey and Pikachu asked all together with concern over the teenager's silent behavior, snapping him right out of his quiet thinking by his own voice, only in a few seconds of the current time. Ash panned his neck down to stare at the Barrier Pokémon's worried face, a deep frown replacing his once warm smile; his almond-colored eyes soon shifted to his left to see Pikachu's frowning face, the yellow-furred mouse was giving him also a look of concern. A pang of guilt and embarrassment came upon the boy's heart when staring at their faces; he forgot he was looking out at the heavens above, before a small crowd of what was his closest friends, but also his closest family members.

"Uhhh...I'm sorry, I was thinking about mom," Ash apologized meekly yet truthfully to them, but it didn't stop the small amount of confusion creeping on the two Pokémon's faces. "You know how she is? Always worrying herself on about me for what my life is like and all. You know, not just because I'm going around challenging the Gym Leaders and Pokémon Leagues in every region, but also saving the world countless of times. It's gotten her quite a bit down; especially on what I told her happened to me in my time in Unova."

Ash stopped talking to let the information absorb right into the two Pokémon's minds, it took only a second or more for them to understand the black-haired Trainer's explanation, before nodding their heads and giving small smiles of confirmation to the young man. Ash could only nod his head back once for the both of them, his mouth curving up on the tips to form a smile of his own; he was glad for the Pokémon being so understanding to him, or anyone else for that matter. But then again, these were Pokémon after all, creatures with vast personalities and attitudes, but big hearts that no human can put a candle to in any possible way.

"Thanks. She worries herself too much on about me, but you know, that is how a mother is," Ash spoke softly to them as he soon shoke his head. "Anyways," He turned his head to face one of the two Pokémon. "I'm sorry you have to do the house cleaning at this hour, Mimey. I didn't know I would overslept and miss out on breakfast."

"Mime mime, Mr. Mime, mime," Mimey consoled cheerily with a steady wave of his left hand.

"Thanks," Ash replied to him thankfully with a nod of his head. "I owe you one, Mimey. Big time."

"Pi pikachu," Pikachu added alongside his master.

"Mr. Mime," Mimey agreed as he happily closed his eyes; his smile growing wider at not just being owed of something, but also of recognition and respect.

Suddenly, the sound of a car revving up to the house was heard by all and sundry, all heads swirled on over to see a beige-colored convertible with the hood drawn down rolling up on the driveway of hard soil, a trail of dust billowing in its wake. The young man and Pokémon could honestly say they didn't know who the driver was of this luxurious vehicle, not even its own two passengers were recognizable to them, but when the automobile came closer and closer to the front of the teenager's home, thus giving way to revealing to the trio on who the three figures were to them. Ash, Pikachu and Mimey could only provide a warm smile of welcoming surprise when they identified the three people inside of the car to be Professor. Samuel 'Sammy' Oak, Brock 'Takeshi' Pewter and Gary 'Shigeru' Oak.

"Hey, it's Professor. Oak," Ash commented all to himself with excitement upon the wrinkled professor's arrival by car, but a sudden thought came to mind on the two others. '_But why are Brock and Gary with him? Aren't they supposed to be at the lab with all of the others for the reunion party? Maybe, they came to keep me company._'

All three of them watched on as Professor Oak's convertible came to a smooth halt before the front yard of the Ketchum homestead, the weathered professor parked the car right before the front gate as the cloud of dust it made, slowly decreased in intensity and height to its regular level of zero. Gary, who was situated on the front passenger seat, was giving the black-haired boy a questionable look once they met eye to eye with one another; he wasn't angry or displeased of Ash's presence, but rather something else that was oh so familiar to the teenager but he couldn't think of it yet, since his brown eyes caught sight of them soon leaving the car.

"Ah. **Good morning, Ash!**" Professor. Oak greeted towards him with a kind smile on his wrinkled face, closing the car door behind him along with Gary and Brock, which the latter two were closest to the front gate and the young man and Pokémon. The old man seemed the same in Ash's sights, but he replaced his red shirt with a lavender one instead, along with a red tie and a pair of Oakley sunglasses.

"**Morning, professor!**" Ash greeted back with the same smile as his. "**Morning, guys!**"

"**Pikachu!**" Pikachu greeted with a warm smile as well.

"**Mr. Mime!**" Mimey greeted and smiling fondly too for some good reason.

"**Hey, Ash!**" Brock greeted with a quick sway of his left hand in the air, before dropping it down when he finished reaching up to the boy. "It's good to see you again."

"Same here," Ash nodded his head calmly, while his eyes were having a good analytic look over Brock's body. The Pokémon Doctor looked the same as the teenager had remembered him when they went their separate ways with Dawn, the tag-along girl from Sinnoh. Brock's appearance and height was still the same as ever, his dark brown hair still rivaling Ash's in the spiky and pointed department; he still wore the same clothes he wore in Sinnoh, except for his green shirt was replaced with a orange t-shirt, along with a new pair of brown jeans and a bright, olive-colored vest. "Wow, you haven't changed a bit, Brock, except for a wardrobe change."

"Pikachu," Pikachu agreed with a quick nod.

"Yeah, I wanted to wear something new instead of what I always worn," Brock replied to him with a kind smile.

"It's been like what? A year or so since we last saw each other?" Ash asked curiously with good nature.

Brock nodded his head enthusiastically and answered: "Yeah, give or take the amount of days, weeks and months in that year and the year when we departed from Sinnoh, and you've got yourself a mountain of big numbers to deal with, Ash. It feels like forever since we last saw each other with Dawn; she's here too and she feels the same thing like I do. Everyone else is thinking the same feeling on how are you doing without them, they missed you as much as me and Misty do, for we were your very first friends, like Pikachu is your very first Pokémon. I guess you do know that, right?" He asked and Ash nodded his head yet again and smiled with verification, along with Pikachu, or what Brock and the others assumed the Electric-type rodent was doing, since the black-haired Trainer's body was moving alongside his head with the Pokémon on his neck.

"Yeah I do, Brock," Ash answered truthfully to him with a warm smile. "I've missed you and everyone else, and I can't wait to see the others again," He started to move past the tanned boy and made his way for the car. "Let's go!" He was about only a foot away when Gary stopped him with his right hand, outstretched in an attempt to stop his current actions. "**Whoa!** Gary?!"

"**Piiika?!**" Pikachu squeaked in alarm, almost feeling himself falling off of his master's neck.

Ash gave his former rival a quick look to see his overall appearance; he was still wearing the same clothes he had worn on his time in the Sinnoh region, except for sporting over his black shirt a white lab coat as of now, since becoming a Pokémon Researcher, yet he also had hanging around his neck the same pendent he had worn on his and his rival's first encounter. But everything else on his person, his hair still looking spiky and caramel brown as ever, he was as much as taller as the young man before him, but only needing an inch or two to reach up to Brock's own height. But the main fact is; he was having that same scowl of discomfort of his on his face, like the first time they've met and all.

"Hold it, Ash," Gary spoke coolly -yet arrogantly- to him. "You're going nowhere, unless you defeat me in a Pokémon Battle."

"What?" Ash blinked in confusion. "A Pokémon Battle? Right now?" He flailed his arms around in every direction to prove his point. "But aren't we supposed to be heading off for..."

A comforting hand flew on over and squeezed tightly on Ash's fabric-covered, right shoulder to halt him in his tracks, his voice dried up instantly in his throat on that last syllable of his; he twisted his neck around to trail the arm over to its owner, Brock. The Pokémon Doctor's grip on his shoulder wasn't painful, but did the trick to cause the boy to quiet down for now; he shook his head at Ash and Pikachu's direction. Professor. Oak made his way over to the trio of humans and two Pokémon.

"Don't worry yourself on about my grandson's sudden behavior to fight you, Ash. He's in that old battling mood again ever since he got wind of your return, once he'd returned from the Sinnoh Region," Professor. Oak explained to him with a raise of his left hand, like he always does for some reason.

"He wants to see if you have improved since the last time you two have faced each other," Brock pointed out as he moved around to stand besides the young man's right side, releasing his left hand from Ash's right shoulder. "He was chatting away nonstop on our way here of how he was going to, how he put it, curbstomp you and your Pokémon to paste."

"**Yeah,**" Gary sneered loudly as he scared the crap right out of Ash; he soon found the face of his former rival now Pokémon Researcher leaning really close to his own, a dim overcast of darkness hanging over his eyes from his caramel hair. An anime sweat drop running down from the back of the teenager's head from his personal space being invaded like this. "I bet you're itching for a rematch with my Electivire? Unless your feeling too Torchic in your pants about it, Ashy-boy, huh?"

"**Don't call me that!**" Ash spat angrily at him, his eyes narrowing as he gritted through his teeth. "You know I hate **that **nickname, Gary. And you're on! Let's have a Pokémon battle at the Old Creak near Professor. Oak's lab."

"**Pikachu!**" Pikachu agreed with fiery determination. Mimey, who was standing on the sidelines, just gripped on his broom tightly with a scowl on his once perky face.

Gary nodded his head and said: "Alright, but you have to promise me a good fight, Ash," He sneered gently and lowered his head towards the boy. "My rival."

"Well then," Professor. Oak started calmly as he made his way over to them. "Why don't we all hop in my car, and head off for the Old Creak. The sooner we get there. The better for you two to get it over with, so that we can head back to my place for the reunion party, agreed?"

Both Ash and Gary nodded their heads at the weathered professor's words before looking at one another, both of them giving a look of sheer determination as a silent wind blew by, rustling on the split ends of their hair -or long ears and fur in Pikachu's case- before they slowly made way for the idling convertible, along with the other two humans of the group. Mimey waved goodbye with a smile at the fleeting forms of his master's child and his friends, before he continued on with singing 'We No Speak Americano' to himself in PokéSpeak. All the while, he didn't see the shadowy figure of a being inside a brown robe, covering him from head to toe, a brown belt wrapped up and into a 'X' formation on the chest area while his face was black, the darkness was so great that no one could ever see who was inside. Plus, the figure was moving in his spot in a eerie and stocky motion, like he was a undead corpse inside that thick cloth, while hiding behind the wall of the white house and watching as the car moved away; his unseen eyes honing in on the black-haired child and his yellow-furred mouse companion, among the group of travelers that was the boy's friends.

'_It's almost time. The Keyblade Wielder of this world is foolish enough to not know, his world is soon about to fall to the Darkness,_' The figure thought silently to himself with sickening glee, before ushering forth a black portal of pure darkness behind him, with no hand signals or motions whatsoever of provoking it. With one fluid motion, he sank back into the spiritual gateway like a ghost and vanished within, before the portal collapsed on itself instantly and was gone without a trace.

Meanwhile, high above the clear blue skies, the 'former' alpha Fearow had just spotted the cap-wearing boy and his Pikachu, along with a few others he either knew or not, sitting inside a mechanical beast known as a car that was being piloted by a grey-haired, human being. The beak Pokémon was sure of it, it was him, it has to be that particular human alright; his keen eyesight can't tell a lie and there was no mistaking that red hat on the boy's head for anything, he just hoped he had enough time to warn them of the unspeakable horrors he has seen in the forest a few good meters away from here. But before Fearow could go and swoop down to the occupants of the moving vehicle, a shadowy figure flew right past him and gave him a good nick across the chest, causing the bird Pokémon to shriek out in pain as droplets of warm blood flew out of his freshly-made wound, like a leaky faucet, half of his brown feathers already staining a deep red color from the blood of his exposed chest wound. The Fearow shook his head in deep agony as he flapped his wings back a bit to see his unknown assailant, who was hovering right before the bigger bird.

It was a Spearow.

"**Fearow!**" Fearow squawked angrily; his eyes quivering with rage at the unwanted attack from his own kind, but his voice soon dried up in his throat when he gazed at his attacker. The Spearow was unlike anything he'd ever seen before, every inch of its feathers were as black as coal, some of the plumage around its head was spiked in a unnatural angle, like hooks on a fishing line, the tips of its wings were gleaming in the sunlight like they were made of razor-sharp blades of steel, along goes the same for its steel-clad beak and its shiny talons on its legs. The bizarre Spearow's chest was malnourished and bore a red and black symbol of a heart with an 'x' crossed out on the center, while its circular yellow eyes reminded Fearow of the creatures who attacked the denizens of the forest.

If anything, the beak Pokémon felt as if his skin was turning pale white, like a sterile bone or a bed sheet, from underneath his plumage at the freaky Spearow's appearance. The black Spearow -which shall be as of now called a Bad Birdy- gave forth a squawk to the heavens above that sent down shivers to the Fearow's spine, it sounded like how a normal Spearow would cry out when calling for help, or finding a good meal for its group, or some other third thing, only if it sounded distorted, twisted and above all bloodcurdling and inhumane, for this is how the alpha Fearow was hearing this squawk from this bizarre-looking bird. Just then, more of the same Spearows arrived on the spot to stand alongside the first one, all of the Bad Birdies looked identical to the first one, emaciated and black as death itself with the barbed heart symbol on their chests.

"Fearow! Fearow! Fearow!" Fearow squawked in terror as he panned his neck crazily to stare at the hoard, his eyes almost bugging out of their sockets for nearly, almost entirely, a swarm of thirteen of these black Spearows were just flapping away before him. He nearly forgot about the bleeding pain on his chest when a light breeze kept hitting him on his chest feathers, stinging the wound and trying to remind himself not to recoil from the pain, one false move is all it takes to make him a sitting Psyduck, but one slight gust that was stronger than the others made him grunt and recoil back.

A bad move.

The first Bad Birdy let loose a sort of battle cry to its gang as they charged towards the pained alpha, like a swarm of Bug-type Pokémon converging on a tree smothered in honey only to break apart in different angles, all of their spherical eyes narrowed as they set their sights on the hovering Fearow, who was preoccupied with his own telltale wound to seem to notice them at all. It only took a second for the beak Pokémon to look up and see a screaming hurricane of black birds coming his way, a siege of attacks were soon delivered upon Fearow, either a nick, scratch or peck on anywhere on his anatomy structure, the Bad Birdies were opening up new -yet bloody- wounds for the winged Pokémon; he could only howl with pain from the blitz without giving any retaliation on his part. While the onslaught continued, a set of thoughts run through his mind like the endless droning of busy Beedrills, the bird Pokémon couldn't come to grasp that this was the end for him; he didn't had the chance to redeem himself for what he has down in the past to the cap-wearing boy and his friends, not even redeeming himself of being a coward to his own deceased flock of Spearows. But something clicked into the mind of the alpha Fearow, remembering back on the days when he wasn't a coward and still had his girlfriend, when he was still a fearless leader to his gang and oh so brave to attack anyone who opposes him. The Bad Birdies kept on pounding against the Fearow's being and creating numerous markings around him, while his body started to shimmer within a translucent aura of golden energy as he thought of his true power.

The power deep within himself.

The power of his heart.

The power of his own facade.

"**Fearow!**" Fearow shrieked loudly with newfound courage as the shimmering aura around him exploded, sending forth a shockwave-like force field of golden energy to repel the Bad Birdies away from him, all of the black Spearows screamed as they were nearly flung away several meters from the beak Pokémon. He used the move, Mirror Move, in a way that was impossible to do before, he didn't even know how he did it in the first place and yet he felt proud of it. But the cheering of his success would have to wait as the shadowy birds came around and made a beeline for him again. "**Fearow!**" He started to charge at the enemy group as his entire body -including his bloody cuts- shone in a blinding white aura as he spread out his mighty wings wide, like an airplane. The collision of his Aerial Ace made all of the surrounding Bad Birdies to implode, like they were made of smoke, black vapor spraying everywhere from where they once were as a crystal heart, like ones found on Valentine Cards, flew up from out of the smoke and headed off for the blue sky, vanishing without a trace in the heavens above. Puzzling the alpha Fearow to hover in his spot to look at the strange spectacle he had just seen, when going through the horde of bad Spearows. "Fear, fearow?"

Suddenly, a familiar warped cry let loose behind him and snapped the Fearow right out of his daydreaming, he whirled around on his spot with his wings flapping dangerously against the given breeze, he looked on to see a lone Bad Birdy coming his way, charging right for him with steel-clad arsenal at the ready. The 'former' alpha gave a non-mocking shake of his head and if a bird Pokémon could grin, he would be grinning from ear to ear right about now.

"Fearow," Fearow spoke with modesty in his tone, he quickly opened up his long beak to reveal a glowing orb of orange. "**Fearow!**" An orange beam shot out from the sphere and flew right at the incoming bird, the Bad Birdie spluttered as he frantically flapped his wings to move back, but his death was sealed long ahead. The Hyper Beam instantly incinerated it to oblivion; a crystal heart flew out of the lance with no damage on the shimmering object whatsoever.

The alpha Fearow watched on as the heart vanished before his vision, along with his Hyper Beam and the trail it was making, before looking over at the damage he had received so far, his eyes analyzing the several cuts riddling his chest, wings, legs and even his neck, most of his feathers were already missing from his body, while others were stained a deep red from the blood smothering around the fresh wounds. Luckily, his plumage was drying up the blood from expanding over his body or dripping out of his wounds, not like the droplets of blood that flew off from the Bad Birdies' attacks. Nothing like a good technique of Roost to do some good for the Fearow to heal up on his injuries. Case in point, the beak Pokémon started to fly off into the horizon to find the cap-wearing boy and his Pikachu, but also a 'safe' spot to land to restore his lost strength.

Deep within the heart of the forest where the Shadow Heartless had attacked before, amongst the grove of trees and flowers was a wide opened field of grass, where as of right now on this clearing stood a large assembly of Pokémon. It consisted mostly of Oddishs, Glooms, Rattatas, Sandshrews and Mankeys, all of them having extremely fearful expressions upon their faces, shuddering in place as multiple eyes gazed forth at the scary being with no face in a fully-dressed brown robe before them, standing just there as the forest Pokémon fixed their sights fully on the figure's eerie movement, like it wasn't a living thing to behind with. All the while, they were flanked from all sides by Heartless. The same ones who attacked the Spearows and a couple of others just a few hours ago, the Shadow Heartless had wrangled up all of the ground walking Pokémon they could find in the forest to this clearing, under the mysterious robed being's command.

"Time for the **extraction** to begin," chuckled the figure evilly to himself as a towering figure of black mist came to existence behind him. The swarm of innocent Pokémon started to quiver with untold fear as their eyes glazed on over at the sight of the huge behemoth taking form.

"**Momma! Momma! Momma**!"

**End of Part 5**

**Author's Notes: I hope you guys loved this story so far and yes, I just pulled off another cliffhanger on what that 'Momma' screaming creature is, it's a Heartless yet I'm not gonna reveal on how it looks until a few chapters from now, like how I said in the last chapter's notes. Anyways, there was gonna be two scenes in this story that I had to cut out of, one was a scene where Victini appears after the Fearow had left. The other one was a scene where our mysterious enemy spots a Froakie peeking behind a tree and sent some Heartless after it, mimicking the scene with Ash holding a injured Froakie in his hands in a latest X and Y trailer of Pokémon, but as I said I took it off for it didn't felt necessary. Well...the Froakie one actually, Victini will appear somewhere in this story. Oh, I want to know what you guys think of the fight between the alpha Fearow and my Heartless version of the Spearows. The Bad Birdies? Do you love it or hate it? Please do tell for fight scenes aren't my strong points and I was doing my best. And just so ya know, Gary isn't being a prick; he just wants to have a Pokémon battle so badly against Ash, besides, I want him to be a little bit of a arrogant rival, not like Paul from the Sinnoh arc, but more like Trip from the Unova arc. Now...on with the journal entries!**

**Jiminy Cricket's Journal Corner:**

**-Foe(s)-**

**Bad Birdy: A Heartless version of a Spearow. Quite quick and nimble on its feet and wings to deliver a good dive-bombing on its prey, their razor-sharp beak, wings and talons are a force to be avoided. If you are brave enough to survive a bleeding problem when attacking one of these fiends, you'll surely be a star in my reports for bravery.**

**-Character(s)-**

**Mimey: Otherwise known as the Barrier Pokémon and Mr. Mime is his real name. Once a bored circus performer for a traveling circus before meeting up with Ash's mother, Delia, when being in Pallet Town and soon becoming part of the Ketchum family when his heart speaked out more for the woman. Delia named him Mimey in a way to show he is part of her family, he is also the one working around the house and garden to make it all spic and span. And he doesn't mind at all for it is his way of showing gratitude to his new family, but he only listens to Delia's commands and wants to do the chores by himself.**

**Like any other Pokémon, Mimey can attack anyone who makes him mad with his Psychic-type moves. He is even not afraid of putting up some psychic barriers to stop his enemies in their tracks, a miming performance of deadly showmanship. He is the evolved form of Mime Jr. (First appeared in Pokémon: Gotta Catch ém All, 1997)**

**Brock 'Takeshi' Pewter: One of Ash's closest friends, who he has traveled with from Kanto to Sinnoh. He was the Pokémon Gym Leader of Pewter City, a gym specializing with Rock-type Pokémon, before he let one of his brothers, Forrest, take over from him as the official Gym Leader for now and forever. Unlike any mature person, he has a overreacting emotion of love to swoon over any female he sees with painful results in the end.**

**No matter from his flirtatious behavior to every female he sees before him, Brock has a good heart in him and always helps out whenever a friend of his is in trouble. Brock's current goal in life is to become a Pokémon Doctor; he wants to make sure that every Pokémon is fit and healthy from any ailment and injury that they have received along the way. (First appeared in Pokémon: Gotta Catch ém All, 1997)**

**Gary 'Shigeru' Oak: The grandson of Professor. Oak and a close childhood friend of Ash. Both of them were on bitter ends on their first leg of their Pokémon journeys and became rivals. But somewhere along Gary's own Pokémon journey in the Johto region, he slowly lost his arrogance and soon enough treated Ash as the old friend he was, back in their childhood days. He became a Pokémon Researcher like his grandfather to better understand the Pokémon around him and how they work in their average lives.**

**Right on the same day of the reunion party and the Heartless Invasion. Gary wants to challenge his childhood friend to a Pokémon battle to see if he has grown stronger, but only time will tell for who will be the victor once the fight is done and over with. If the Heartless won't give them any trouble. (First appeared in Pokémon: Gotta Catch ém All, 1997)**

**Professor. Samuel 'Sammy' Oak: A Pokémon Researcher from the town of Pallet and the grandfather of Gary Oak. He is the one responsible for giving starter Pokémon to beginner Trainers, even he was the one who gave off the stubborn Pikachu to Ash Ketchum. The old professor loves to tutor his young audiences on Pokémon and he isn't afraid of staring down the most dangerous Pokémon of all, like a Tyranitar to name one.**

**But there are some secrets within his past that nobody knows about, like how he met a Celebi and Suicune before. He is quite a puzzle to understand and maybe one day, his untold secrets will come flooding out to explain to those he cares about, like Ash and his grandson. (First appeared in Pokémon: Gotta Catch ém All, 1997)**

**Robed Figure: A mysterious man whose identity is masked by the brown robe he is wearing. Theories suggests that he might as well be Ansem, Seeker of Darkness, a evil version of Ansem the Wise as a Heartless. He is one of the thirteen members of the new Organization XIII created by Master Xenahort.**

**He is the one responsible for bringing the Heartless to Ash's world in the first place, along with causing several or more innocent Pokémon to turn into Heartless. Maybe the rest of the Organization members had that same idea under their dark sleeves as well. Nobody knows what he has his mind in store for the new Keyblade Wielder, Ash, but it must be some ill-hearted thing to think on. (First appeared in Kingdom Hearts, 2002)**

**Oddish: Otherwise known as the Weed Pokémon. It hides itself from its enemies by burying itself from within the earth's soil, disguising itself as its surroundings it wanders around and spreads harmful pollen into the air from its five leafs. It is the pre-evolved form of Gloom.**

**A group of them were in the mercy of becoming Heartless by the mysterious figure and the Heartless around him. (First appeared in Pokémon: Gotta Catch ém All, 1997)**

**Gloom: Otherwise known as the Weed Pokémon. It gives off an unpleasant aroma from the flower on its head and the honey drooling from its mouth, the smell can curl noses and even faint someone who takes a whiff of it, whoever smelt it, dealt it. It is the evolved form of Oddish. It is the pre-evolved form of Vileplume.**

**A group of them were in the mercy of becoming Heartless by the mysterious figure and the Heartless around him. (First appeared in Pokémon: Gotta Catch ém All, 1997)**

**Rattata: Otherwise known as the Mouse Pokémon. It searches for food all day long to supply its need for hunger, especially for some good cheddar, it gnaws on hard surfaces to wear off its sharp fangs that grow constantly during its lifetime. It is the pre-evolved form of Raticate.**

**A group of them were in the mercy of becoming Heartless by the mysterious figure and the Heartless around him. (First appeared in Pokémon: Gotta Catch ém All, 1997)**

**Sandshrew: Otherwise known as the Mouse Pokémon. It protect itself from attackers by curling up into a ball, it loves living in arid regions where water is scarce, rainfall makes it feel agitated when it pours on its hard skin. It is the pre-evolved form of Sandslash.**

**A group of them were in the mercy of becoming Heartless by the mysterious figure and the Heartless around him. (First appeared in Pokémon: Gotta Catch ém All, 1997)**

**Mankey: Otherwise known as the Pig Monkey Pokémon. If one of them becomes enraged for a good reason or not, the whole group will become like the first and attack without any problem whatsoever, not even caring if the one they are attacking is either friend or foe. It is the pre-evolved form of Primeape.**

**A group of them were in the mercy of becoming Heartless by the mysterious figure and the Heartless around him. (First appeared in Pokémon: Gotta Catch ém All, 1997)**

**Okay, I guess your wondering why at the end of each entry of the Pokémon I'd pop up now on the journal has the same entry on the lower section, right? Well...it's like how the Card Soldiers from Wonderland has the same lower section of their entries in one or two of the Kingdom Hearts games. Also, Oddish's entry has now had its second entry, like how most major characters have their second entries of sorts; I want to give Oddish one too for honoring as one of my favorites. Plus, it had to get its second entry for this chapter, sooner or later. Duh! ^.^'**

**Anyways, before I close up and start the next chapter, I'd like to say to you to please review and tell me what you think of this chapter. Flames will be used to light up my parent's gas lamps and our candles.**

**This is FossilDynamite, signing off!**


	6. You have the Right for a Double Battle!

**Author's Note: Sorry for this chapter taking so long to be updated, I know most of you are anxious to see what is going to happen next, but real-life and all that jazz got in my way of completing it and I've also got other fanfic-related projects to be done. If I ever get to them that is to say for some are important. Anyways, just the other day, I found a anonymous review that said this story of mine sucks and that everyone reading it is stupid. I can surely say that I'm glad that I've deleted that review for it was downright nasty and mean. I don't tolerate to reviews like that, that shamelessly say bad things on my story or the people who really do enjoy it. Also, to be truthful, this story might hit over the mark of one hundred chapters or less, depending entirely on the flow of how I write this story up and all. I got inspired by remembering that I once read Fergus Flamacron's Digimon Tamers and Star Wars: The Clone Wars story. Secret of the 327th. Which was two hundred and twenty chapters long, I think, but if he can do it then I can give it a go too! ^o^**

**Also, I was browsing on Serebii as usual to find out any new images on the new episodes of Pokémon coming out and I found out how the last episode of the Unova arc happens. It wasn't entirely how I had in mind and not even the first episode of the Kalos arc was what I thought, but since chapter four and five were made before the last episode of Unova came to existence So...this story is set in an AU position as of now. Thanks a lot GameFreak, or whoever does the Pokémon anime nowadays. Anyways, why don't we just head off to this chapter full of high-octane action, but with some good laughs in it too. By the way, the version of 'Stand Up!' that played in the Arceus movie should be listened to when Ash and Gary go on with their Pokémon Battle, why you might ask? Because it's a dang awesome song to listen to for it's more energized than any other song, except for the song playing in the opening of the first Pokémon movie was cool too. Anyways, play it till the end of this chapter. ^_^**

******CHAPTER **VI: You have the Right for a Double Battle!

The Old Creek was as mentioned as a simple clearing of lush grass and vivid flowers close to the forests of the town of Pallet, expanding as far as the eye could see on the ground's level, a narrow stream of crystal clear waters came from somewhere unknown and leading to who-knows-where, but the possibilities of where it ends or not is always a wondrous reward of unheard of knowledge. The gentle body of flowing water was what gave this place the name and meaning of the Old Creek, it was here for centuries and never altered by the hands of humanity but of Arceus's own, it gave birth to many of the Water-type Pokémon surrounding the land of Kanto and beyond, who would constantly spring up from the river for personal reasons or go and take refuge on land, like any other Pokémon of the mammalian, reptilian or land-walking variety.

An ordinary group of people and a simple-looking Pikachu were standing loose and free on the vibrant field of grass, Brock and Professor. Oak stood on the sidelines of the meadow, while Ash and Gary, both rearing to go -with one of them already wielding a red and white PokéBall- as they stood on the ready for the announcement of their Pokémon Battle to begin. As a moderate breeze blew ever so gently past the green clearing and brushed against the hair -and fur- of those out in the open, none of the combatants were fazed by it and held their ground with their battle faces on for the approaching event. The brown-haired rival of the black-haired boy was spinning the single PokéBall on the tip of his right hand's index finger, like he was some pro as he stood all high and mighty by himself, before he grabbed hold of the sphere into his palm and glared at Ash with a great passion, while said Pokémon Trainer was glaring all the same at his rival with almond-colored eyes fueled with a fiery spark of justice. Ash's Pikachu stood right besides his master on the lush field, the Electric-type rodent was glaring with the same tenacity as his human friend was feeling, almost like both of them felt each others emotions and thoughts, he kept on glaring at the arrogant boy on the other end of the field. The tension in the air was so thick; a knife could easily cut it through like it was made of butter.

Gary Oak decided to break the ice from the fierce atmosphere going on in the air.

"Hey Ash!" Gary shouted to him cockily as a sly smirk grew upon his face; he reached out with his left hand to grasp hold of something strapped to his belt from under his black shirt. "Why don't we make this battle a little more **interesting**, huh?"

"Huh?" Ash blurted out in confusion. "A little more interesting?" He asked and soon observed the Pokémon Researcher soon produced from out of his belt, a second PokéBall and quickly clicked on the tiny button in the dead center to enlarge it, like the first one he has drawn out when they all got here.

"I think you might know where I'm going at here," Gary continued on as his smirk grew a little bit wider. "When I say: How about pitting two of my Pokémon, against two of yours in only one entire round."

The explanation hit Ash Ketchum like a ton of bricks on the cerebral cortex.

"You mean a double battle?" Ash asked with a tone of caution in his voice; he was wondering if he was either right or wrong on what his rival just told him about. The grandson of Professor. Oak gave the younger teenager on the field a confirming nod, before the black-haired boy grew a smirk of his own, laughing a little bit from the very idea. "You're on!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed with sparks sputtering from his crimson cheeks in determination.

"Heh, I won't be beaten that easily, Ashy-boy," Gary boasted proudly to himself, earning him the receiving end of a low annoyed growl from the cap-wearing teenager.

"**Alright!**" Professor. Oak shouted all of a sudden as he took his Oakley sunglasses off of his face for his coat's left pocket, before he raised his arms up in the air for a dramatic effect as all multicolored eyes went on him, except for Brock who was slowly making his way up for the old man. "This battle is now decided as a two-on-two Pokémon Battle!"

"There is no time limit. The winner is decided from the amount of Pokémon still standing on either side," Brock added with dramatic flair, his voice rising up for dominance to the two teenagers, along with his arms going up the same as Oak's own arms. "Trainers! Get your PokéBalls ready!"

"Heh, I already have mine out," Gary bragged as he juggled his two spheres in his hands with such skill and grace. "So don't be waiting on me, wait on him!" He shifted his dark viridian-colored eyes to look over at his opponent, who was calmly using his right hand to grasp from his belt a PokéBall of his own; he enlarged it in a whim of his time when he brought it out for all to see.

"Okay. I'm ready for anything," Ash acknowledged happily to them and throwing caution to the winds.

Professor. Oak shouted out to them: "Now release your Pokémon!"

"Alright! Come on out and win me this battle, Blastoise and Electivire!" Gary cried as he threw his PokéBalls up in the air, all three of them rapidly spinning in mid-air freely before they popped open, unleashing a stream of blue and white energy to the grass-covered floor below. Both globules of light shifted on the ground a bit before bursting up into glimmering, rainbow-colored particles in less than a minute, revealing two familiar-looking Pokémon to the Pokémon Trainer with the Pikachu, ones that Ash has seen being used a couple of times before by others and even the grandson of Professor. Oak.

"**Blastoise/Electivire!**" Blastoise and Electivire cried in unison from their immediate summoning out of their PokéBalls to fight, each one doing a little thing of their own once they were brought out in the open.

The massive-looking turtle Pokémon -known as Blastoise- quickly opened up two unseen hatches on the back of his thick, brown-colored shell, revealing a pair of nasty-looking, single-barreled cannons painted in a gleaming, white color like they were made of metal bones. The Water-type tortoise started to stomp his bulky feet down on the grass hard, before bending himself forward in a pose that said he was ready; he aimed his twin cannons right on Ash and Pikachu's location to signal forth he was waiting for anything to come his way. While the human-shaped Pokémon -by the name of Electivire- gave off a small amount of electrical power from the antennae on his head, arcs of lightning slithered across the sides of his yellow frame and went around his fuzzy, masculine striped chest to his slender-like tails from behind him, which were already buzzing with electricity from when his antennae started to emit sparks on his release. He soon pumped his fists in the air, releasing bursts of lightning with each thrust of his mighty arms to the clear blue sky, before glaring down with crimson-colored eyes at his opposition and waited soundlessly, just like Blastoise was for this so-called match to begin.

But the intimidating sight of it all didn't hinder the fighting spirits of both the cap-wearing boy and his yellow-furred mouse companion, both of them seemed cool under pressure and hardly breaking a sweat from the two hulking monsters before them, more than just over seeing them again for such a long time ago to forget on how they looked, but it was really over the fierceness of them being dummied out by other Pokémon.

"I've seen Pokémon who can pull off something better than that," Ash commented nonchalantly, earning him some death glares by the two monsters owned by Gary. This caused Brock and Professor. Oak to lower their arms to see what was this new development was about.

Gary gritted thought his teeth from that puny insult and shouted: "What are you going on about, Ash?!"

"I'm going on about, Gary, that I've seen so many Legendaries before in my life. That I can hardly consider on what your two Pokémon have shown me to be real power," Ash explained to him with a slowly evolving confidence coming over his tone of voice. "Legendary Pokémon **are** the only **ones** who have the real power, for they are stronger than the rest. Yours can't handle up to their level, and so I'm not impressed of them either."

Gary grumbled underneath his breath with some words that the black-haired teenager's mother told him not to use in public, or in the house and anywhere else. Not even once. Ash believed she referred to them as curse words, ones that can hurt a person's feelings if used correctly, but he doesn't know which ones for he never seemed to get scolding on it, neither from his friends, random people or even his own mother, he believed he was in the clear for not saying one vulgar word before anyone. Which is good news on his account. But while Ash didn't mind seeing his old rival cursing himself and being bitter over what he had told him over his own monsters, he was just curious on his own words of wisdom and that he had just belittle Gary like that before everyone, the child didn't know he had it in him or anything for it was so unlike him, but now was not the time to answer on his own questions for the cap-wearing boy had to make his move.

'_Hmmm, it seems Ash has gained himself a confident boost, and some book smarts on Pokemon biology. He's slowly growing up to be a fine young man in the future,_' Professor. Oak thought with wonder when studying the boy's posture and stance. '_No doubt about it, he has grown and is taking in things more as a person of his age. Unova must have shown him the light of responsibility, except for a few minor setbacks._'

"Anyways," Ash started as his face turned to a heated glare on his rival and his two monsters. "Time to get on with this battle," He shifted his brown eyes down on his best buddie besides him with a confident smirk. "You ready Pikachu?"

"Pikapi," Pikachu squeaked happily as he nodded his head to him, before scampering off to the field as his master looked on at him. The Electric-type rodent gave the two titanic beasts a death glare; small sparks were bouncing off and on his circular cheeks. "**Piiika!**"

"Okay," Ash continued on with great vigilance, he aimed his right arm with the PokéBall held in his palm back, before throwing the metal sphere like a baseball pitcher towards the battlefield. "Charizard! I choose you!"

The PokéBall flew over the clearing, before opening up and releasing a stream of blue and white energy to the ground, besides the yellow-furred mouse. The same energy stream as from when Gary unleashed his own two monsters to the field. The pulsating blob of light exploded in a glimmering shower of multicolored sparkles to reveal forth one of Ash's most powerful Pokémon yet. Charizard. With a grandiose roar, the Fire and Flying-type Pokémon made his presence known to all when he was released; he craned his neck up to the sky above and gave a loud roar that sent translucent shockwaves rippling past his feet on the lush field, none of the humans or creatures in the clearing couldn't stop cringing from the sound wave. Before the group luckily got their relief when the dragon stopped roaring, only for him to shoot forth a river of fire from his snout in the air for all to see. The searing flames from the dragon were so hot that the challengers, their monsters and even the two so-called judges on the sidelines could feel the intensity of it all as the dragon continued to breathe it on out. While for the orange-colored dragon Pokémon, he had a joyful look on his face when showing his impressive feat to his master and his friends, before stopping his action to look down on his two opponents with a heavy glare, one that was the same as from the other three Pokémon on the grass and the two Trainers.

But at the tremendous sight of Charizard's presence, it didn't stop for some of the humans to gawk in amazement of him being back in Ash's possession, except for the young teenager, his rodent friend and the weathered professor of Kanto, who were not looking as surprised as was the tanned-skinned boy, the grandson of Professor. Oak and his own two Pokémon.

"Wow. You got Charizard back?!" asked Brock loudly as he filled in for Gary's silent blabbering lips, he marveled at the dragon who looked refreshed and stronger then ever. He soon snapped back in reality from the look of things as everyone was eyeing him, a anime sweat drop rolling down the back of his head, feeling a little sheepish for staring at Charizard with awe and not doing his important part. "Uhh...I mean. Everyone's ready, now get ready for our signal!"

Professor. Oak and Brock raised their arms up in the air yet again, causing the two battlers and their monsters to regain back their cool once more, all six of them shifting into their 'ready to go' poses and waiting for the announcement of the match to begin. Everything was so fast for Ash in his vision; his brown eyes could only snap a few images of what was happening on the field, each one like a picture taken by the camera infused in his brain cells. Charizard's wings agitated when locking his pale grey eyes on Blastoise's water cannons, which were already aiming at the Fire and Flying-Type Pokémon's direction. Pikachu and Electivire glared off at one another as arcs of lightning shimmered off of their forms, especially on the mouse's cheeks and the thunder yeti's antennae. The shocked expression on Gary's face when seeing Charizard once again was long gone when he heard of the battle was about to start, he didn't seem to care that his trump card was out in the open anymore, like the brown-haired teenager was his ol' cocky self again and believing he could take on his rival's Pokémon, just like how his own two Pokémon were feeling at this moment. While for the black-haired boy himself; he was praying with his eyes wide open and his battle stance locked in the same pose as before.

'_Arceus. Please let me win this double battle,_' Ash thought in silent prayer as he gazed at his rival and the four beasts on the field. '_So that I won't have to hear the end of this from Gary._'

Then the wrinkled professor and the Pokémon Doctor lowered their arms down, shouting out for all and sundry in the Old Creek's clearing to hear.

"**Let the battle begin!**"

The Old Creek felt as if it was rotating around the clearing and these four ordinary humans and four creatures of untold power, like an unseen eye was circling around the battlefield for some unseen spectators. As if Mother Nature -or Arceus- has decided to bring forth something to liven up the mood of things, a moderate breeze replacing the former one blew on over the grassy and flowery plains as the sun shone bright, several clouds going over the blue horizon as the two Pokémon Trainers and their monsters glared down at each other, waiting for one of them to make the first move.

"Alright. I'll go first," Gary declared to him with an impish grin, he pointed his right hand's index finger at Ash's direction, before his tone went into a more cold -yet joyful- manner. "And I'll end it real soon too. **Electivire, use ThunderPunch on Pikachu! And Blastoise, you use Rapid Spin on Charizard now!**"

"**Electivire!**" Electivire roared obediently as he made a beeline for the Electric-type rodent, his left hand bawling into a fist as he reared it back when running forth, tiny tentacles of electricity were moving across his closed palm as the ThunderPunch took in effect.

"**Blast!**" Blastoise cried obediently as well as he went and hid his entire head, arms, legs and shoulder cannons into his thick shell and slowly started to spin in place, each spin went faster and faster before he seemed nothing more but a blur of cream, brown and white as he shot off of the ground, sending bits of soil and grass to break apart as the tortoise Pokémon made his way for Charizard.

'_This will teach you of making fun of me before my grandfather, Ash!_' Gary thought emotionlessly as he watched on how his Electivire and Blastoise, two of his most strongest Pokémon ever, went for the kill of his friendly rival's own. The cap-wearing child saw the two titanic beasts coming closer and closer to his way and for his own creatures, he looked a bit troubled and nervous as his face cracked a bit from its former composure, before a sudden thought came piercing into his brain cells and relaxed the shock he once had in him.

"**Quick Pikachu, use Quick Attack to get out of Electivire's way. And Charizard, use Wing Attack to soar on out of there!**" Ash ordered hastily to them.

"**Pika!**" Pikachu cried obediently as his furry frame was soon glowing in a faint white aura; he quickly sped forward while leaving forth a trail of white energy as he ran towards Electivire. With a robust roar, Charizard's impressive wingspan glow in a sparkling white as he stood his ground, his sights watching on at the incoming wrecking ball that was Blastoise coming right at him.

Right as Electivire thought he could strike his ThunderPunch down on the suicidal mouse coming at him. Huffing and puffing with a white energy trail, Pikachu quickly bounced to his right as the electric gorilla's left fist came down on the grass, exploding a portion of it on impact with nothing and making a small, rock-sized crater in its wake.

"Elec?!" Electivire gasped with shock at what transpired before him; he didn't hear his Pokémon Trainer calling out to him to look out, when something small and furry struck him on the back with full force to send himself crashing on the ground, his vision only seeing darkness. Gary could only gawk a bit at seeing his Electric-type Pokémon had face planted himself by Ash's Pikachu, who as of now, stood on the electrical yeti's immense back with the pose of a victorious warrior of sorts.

While at that very moment with Blastoise, he thought he was going to strike on the fiery dragon with his Rapid Spin attack when he was idling uselessly with his own attack. But he didn't seem to suspect the unexpected, when Charizard suddenly yanked himself up for the skies with a small amount of dust shooting off of the grass as he goes, a streak of energy trailing off of his glowing wingspan as he flew and twirled in the blue heavens away from his attacker. But unlike Electivire, the turtle-like Pokémon wasn't close to the grassy floor to begin with and his master had a quick plan up his sleeves.

"Blastoise, keep on going with Rapid Spin to chase after Charizard, and use sound not sight!" Gary commanded quickly to him as he saw his Water-type Pokémon doing as he was told, watching as how he went for the heavens above. The glare from the afternoon sun was difficult for him -along with anyone else staring up at the sky- to see Blastoise chasing after the dragon, who diminished his Wing Attack to avoid the honing shell, each flap of his mighty wings gave him increased speed or not when needed to dodge each spinning strike.

'_Charizard can't keep up with doing that for long or he'll tire himself out. I have to do something, but what?_' Ash thought solemnly midst the glaring sun as he watched how his Pokémon was trying his best to escape his attacker's Rapid Spin, each strike coming closer and closer to him and the dragon was slowly getting exhausted by the looks of things. Suddenly, he heard a low groan coming from before him and he turned his sights to see Gary's Electivire, slowly trying to get back on his feet with his Pikachu still on his furry back, the boy's brown eyes widen at the vision before him and smiled softly. '_That's it!_' He grinned as he soon cupped his hands to the sides of his mouth, shouting out towards his rival's direction. "Hey Gary!"

"What? What is it Ash?!" Gary asked rudely to him with a scowl on his face. "Can't you see I'm busy battling over here?!"

"I can't believe **your** Electivire; can ThunderPunch **my** Pikachu, right up to outer space, for its impossible for him to do so because he's weak, right?" Ash sneered teasingly to him with a confident air on him.

"**What/Pikachu?!**" Brock, Professor. Oak and Pikachu cried in unison with absolute shock on their faces at what they just heard.

"**Say what?!**" Gary barked angrily at him as he clenched his teeth, almost coming close with breaking one or two of them to bits.

"Has Ash lost it?" Brock asked mortified with a shocked frown.

"I think he's more insane for teasing my grandson into wanting to hurt his partner," Professor. Oak replied to him. "But your words work too on this case, Brock. He surely lost it."

Gary roared: "I'll show you impossible and weak. **Electivire, get up and use ThunderPunch on Pikachu and don't make him get away!**"

"**Electivire!**" Electivire shouted out loudly -yet angrily- as he quickly got up on his feet, almost knocking the mouse off of his feet as he gripped on his back. With one bawled right fist quickly energizing with static electricity, the electric gorilla quickly swinged himself around to let Pikachu fly off of his back and to the blue skies above, he was about to plow his ThunderPunch right into the rodent's chest, when Ash's voice started to shout out loudly from the other end of the grassy field.

"**Pikachu, use Defense Curl right now!**"

"**Pikachu!**" Pikachu cried obediently as he curled himself up in a ball of fur, paws touching upon paws from the inside of his now spherical body, his outer frame shining in a vivid color of gold as he felt stronger in his defense. Gary nor Electivire didn't know what was going on for it was too late to do anything now, the thunder yeti's right fist went colliding with Pikachu's yellow form and shot him up to the blue sky above, like he was a golf ball being hit by a golf club.

Ash laughed happily to himself, grinning from ear to ear as he said: "You fell for it, Gary!"

"**What/Elec?**" Gary and Electivire gasped in unison.

"What are you saying, Ashy-boy?!" Gary demanded him as his rival didn't even groan at that absurd nickname of his, but only smiled in an idiotic way instead.

Ash explained: "You see, I wanted **you** to order **your** Electivire to use ThunderPunch on Pikachu, so he can help out Charizard with taking out your Blastoise," He smiled confidently as he looked away from Gary's shocked face to look at his airborne buddy, who was still tuckered away in his Defense Curl. "**Okay, Pikachu, use Thunderbolt on Blastoise right now!**" He swayed his left arm for emphasis of his command.

Pikachu quickly uncurled himself in mid-air to stare his beady, black eyes on Blastoise who was Rapid Spinning away at Charizard, the orange-colored dragon Pokémon was on his wits end with defending himself from the turtle's pursuit, but the tortoise Pokémon was relentless spinning to not only exhaust his adversary down and beat him up, but also to knock him down from the sky as his hits made contact with him now. The mouse Pokémon growled between his clenching teeth as sparks threateningly sparked on his cheeks and tail, before blossoming over his body in a flash as yellow lightning was slithering across his entire frame.

"**Piiika-chuuuuuuuu!**"

A well-aimed tendril of lightning shot out of his furry body and went right for the thick shell-shaped form of Blastoise, like a missile heading off for its designated target as the bolt landed straight on the turtle-like Pokémon's shell, causing him to light up like a Christmas light as he froze in place while glowing in a yellow-colored aura, he popped his limbs and all out to scream from the pain and terror he was receiving on his end. The Pokémon Researcher gasped with utter shock at the sight of it all. The Thunderbolt attack from Pikachu was so strong, that the yellow-furred mouse had to stop it to let the tortoise Pokémon to drop down, like a stone to the ground below, along with himself. Luckily, Charizard -after regaining back his former energy to fly and move perfectly- came in on the last second with his new adrenaline to swoop on down, catching the rodent to land perfectly on his neck.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu chirped thankfully as he was calmly clutching on the dragon's slender neck, Charizard roared happily with a grin crossing over his face as he glanced on back at the mouse, before he swiftly looked back before him to slowly flap his wings down to Terra firma.

"I get it now," Brock started with a slowly approaching grin on his face. "Ash purposely said that in order to trick Gary into dropping his guard down by agitating him instead, so he can help out Charizard since he is in a disadvantage with Blastoise, since being a Water-type and Charizard being a Fire and Flying-type," He and Professor. Oak watched as the titanic turtle crashed down on his back on the grassy plains, causing a geyser of brown dirt and lush grass to explode everywhere from the crater he has just made. "He wanted him to fall into his trap so that Pikachu can use Thunderbolt on Blastoise."

"Yes. A close enough range to a Pokémon is always good for a better chance of hitting them," Professor. Oak added to him as he watched Charizard -with Pikachu on his neck- landed on the green grass on Ash's side of the field. The Electric-type rodent jumping off the dragon's neck to stand besides him. "Just like how Ash has played it out on here, before us all."

"Right," Brock agreed to him with a nod of his head. "And let's not forget about him ordering Pikachu to use Defense Curl; to not only raise his defense up a little, but also to cushion the blow of Electivire's ThunderPunch. I didn't suspect Pikachu to have learned such a defensive move before, but he must have learned it somewhere and never thought of using it before."

"Until now," Professor. Oak remarked solemnly. '_But I hope he won't pull off that kind of stunt again; he could of have seriously injured his Pokémon with that tactic of his. Still...he's learning to be more effective in battles with some unique strategies._'

"Blast," Blastoise groaned slowly as he got back on his bulky feet. "Toise."

"It's not over yet until the Snorlax sings, Ketchum," Gary spoke confidently after he got over his little shock on seeing the black-haired teenager's trap, before going forth with his command as he pointed his left hand's index finger at his opponent's side of the field. "**Blastoise, use Hydro Pump on Charizard! And Electivire, use Thunder on Pikachu!**"

"**Blaaaaastoise!**" Blastoise roared loudly as huge lances of concentrated water shot out of his metal cannons, each one piercing through the air like a knife drawn on butter as they headed for Charizard.

"**Electiviiiiiiire!**" Electivire roared as his entire frame started to spark with thousands upon thousands of lightning bolts, before he lurched himself forward to stand on all fours as his two tails extended forth, like they were made of some kind of flexible metal. The thunder yeti's red eyes glinted with joy as he watched the field before him rip apart from his attack, a tentacle of lightning breaking the ground from its foundation as it went for the tiny mouse Pokémon.

"Dodge it with all of the speed you got, you guys!" Ash ordered to them quickly as he watched his two Pokémon obedient do as they were told, who were effortlessly dodging the two attacks in any way possible to get out of there path of wanted destruction. Pikachu sidestepped with an added spring in his feet to get out of the Thunder's line of sight, doing it in a way that a ninja master would be proud of him. Charizard bolted up to the skies with a quick burst of speed as the twin blasts of water went whizzing by in the last second; both of the young teenager's creatures were safe from the two attacks. "**Now use 'Electro Fire' on them both!**"

"Electro what?!" Gary, Professor. Oak and Brock gasped with disbelief over that foreign name, none of them knowing what they had just heard was real from the cap-wearing teenager. All eyes watched on as Ash's two Pokémon were suddenly regrouping with each other on the battlefield to stand next to each other.

"**Pika pika pika pika pika, chuuuu-pika!**" Pikachu cried as his body shone in a electric aura, small bolts of lightning fired out from all around of his lightning bolt-shaped tail, a huge ball of electrical energy started to appear on the tip of his tail. With all of his might and power, the yellow-furred mouse threw the globule of electricity off of his tail and lets it rocket across the field.

Right at the exact moment of the momentous throw, Charizard blew forth from his snout a well-aimed Flamethrower for the Electro Ball, the torrent of hot flames started to lick on the spherical orb of lightning and miraculously, the two elements came to a stalemate and transformed in a ball of fire and lightning. Wisps of fire pouring out of the peak of the Electro Ball and whizzing past it to make it look like a wriggling Tentacruel of sorts, the flaming sphere of electricity was zooming over for the other end of the Old Creek's battlefield, where Gary's two Pokémon were standing there stiff with shocked looks upon their faces, frozen and rooted in their spots from the peculiar sight of the strange attack, otherwise known as the '**Electro Fire**' move.

The '**Electro Fire**' made its fiery explosion prominent for all in the clearing's given area to see, all eyes of different colors and shapes watched on at the smoking ball of electricity and flames that has swollen up Gary's Blastoise and Electivire. The two Pokémon in question were nowhere in sight, but only one suggestion came up on all minds that it leads to them being inside of that cloud of smoke and elemental shards. Ash and Gary tensed on the sight of the cloud, wondering if either the attack worked or the two Pokémon inside are still standing strong, even Ash's Pokémon, the Pokémon Doctor and the weathered professor was wondering on the end results of it all as well. The smoke slowly started to simmer down and the faintest outlines of Blastoise and Electivire was seen from within, revealing the results to all on if they should decipher this match is over, or not, when the cloud's thickness was slowly fading away.

**End of Part 6**

**Author's Notes: Can anyone say me deliberately cutting it up on that part was the most evilest thing I've ever done before? But I know I must have done worse on this story before, but its all in the good name of cliffhangers and suspense. I know you all want to know if Gary's two Pokémon are defeated or not, but I want to keep you guys on the edge of your seats on what is going to happen in the next chapter. I think I said that before but I don't give a damn for you see the next chapter is gonna have some Heartless action, I promise, but I believe they will pop up in chapter seven for the heck of things to come. Anyways, some of you must have been wondering on how and why Ash was acting so smart on explaining about the Legendaries, right? If not, well I'll just say he is using his common sense on what he knew on his journey with encountering those powerful Pokémon. It will happen, once and a while in this story, where our lovable Ash will show that he isn't that dumb or stupid as the writers wanted him to be as a lovable goofball of a idiot. Surely, I wish he was more like Red from Pokémon Origin as of now. True story.**

**Anyways, there was suppose to be a scene in the very beginning with Serena from the Pokémon X and Y anime, but I didn't add that scene in for she wasn't needed in this chapter and I despise her very guts. She will be in this story but in a later chapter or so, but she will not be in the same way as you know of her in the anime. Anyhoo, I hope you enjoyed the action you have just seen, now let's get on with the given journal entries! ^_^**

**Jiminy Cricket's Journal Corner:**

**-Limit Break(s)-**

**Electro Fire: Electro Ball + Flamethrower.**

**-Character(s)-**

**Blastoise: Otherwise known as the Shellfish Pokémon. He was once a young Squirtle and is one of the three Kanto starters given to beginner Pokémon Trainers by Professor. Oak, he was picked by one Gary Oak to be his partner on his journey across the Kanto region and even beyond to Sinnoh. Naturally being a Water-type Pokémon means that his power over water-based attacks are a splendid feat, especially his Hydro Pump and Hydro Cannon, which as of now comes out of the two powerful cannons on his thick back. His bulk and thickness gives him the added strength to be durable by physical moves, but not of elemental ones like say, Thunderbolt.**

**He is one of the two Pokémon that Gary used on his Pokémon Battle against Ash and his own two Pokémon, Pikachu and Charizard, but is he of any use against a invasion of otherworldly beings of darkness is only good to know when it happens. He is the evolved form of Wartortle. He is also the final evolved form of Squirtle. (First appeared in Pokémon: Gotta Catch ém All, 1997)**

**Electivire: Otherwise known as the Thunderbolt Pokémon. Not much is known of his story on how his master, Gary Oak, had found and caught him when being in the region of Sinnoh, but it must have been quite a story to be told as anyone would love to hear it on how he had captured such a fantastic monster, one of unique electrical prowess and has the amazing strength to crush a boulder with one energized fist of electricity.**

**He is one of the two Pokémon that Gary used on his Pokémon Battle against Ash and his own two Pokémon, Pikachu and Charizard, but is he too of any good use against a upcoming Heartless attack is only for time to tell us all. He is the evolved form of Electabuzz. He is also the final evolved form of Elekid. (First appeared in Pokémon: Advanced Generation, 2007)**

**Charizard: Otherwise known as the Flame Pokémon. As a young Charmander, he was once owned by a selfish yet ungrateful boy by the name of Damian, who didn't see any potential in him to be called his Pokémon. The nasty child left him to die outside in the cold rain and harsh wind pelting on the young lizard's body, it was quite a sad sight and he was even being pecked relentlessly from a group of wild Spearows. He was surely on the end of his line as his tail flame, the lifeblood and heart of Charmander and his evolved kind, was slowly growing dim before he was rescued by a young Ash Ketchum. After that heroic deed, Charmander left his old Pokémon Trainer in the face and joined up with Ash and his friends, but with evolution he grew up to be stubborn and he didn't listen to Ash's commands. He even burnt up his master's face from time to time from his hard attitude.**

**One day when fighting a Poliwrath that was deemed to be the strongest of them all, he was frozen stiff by its Ice Beam and he found himself completely devastated from the loss, but when seeing upon his master trying to keep him warm and not caring of his own health, it sparked him to listen to the boy just like in his times as a young Charmander. But he still kept on burning Ash's face but as of now as a token of welcoming or happiness when seeing his master's face. He is the evolved form of Charmeleon. He is also the final evolved form of Charmander. (First appeared in Pokémon: Gotta Catch ém All, 1997)**

**Yeah, I think you've seen that I've added the year on when these things came out on my journal entries, haven't you now? Well, I just did it for I was passing the time on when I'm done with chapter six. Plus I've seen how KHLegacy and TLSoulDude did it on their Kingdom Hearts stories and I've decided to beat the bush too and do the same, just for the fun of things. And also, I took down those 'First appeared in' bits from the Heartless and Keyblades entries for I've seen it be on KHLegacy's stories, just like how the Limit Breaks you see here doesn't have it either. Also, I was able to update the first Keyblade's entry on chapter three to be more suitable with finally its own stats and its given ability, including Fearow's and Mr. Mime's entries are now a bit more better. Well...don't worry yourself on it for it is my story and I do as a please for the fun of things. ^.^**

**Anyways, before I close up and start the next chapter, I'd like to say to you to please review and tell me what you think of this chapter. Flames will be used to light up my parent's gas lamps and our candles.**

**This is FossilDynamite, signing off!**


End file.
